


No Escape

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Obsession, Slash, Swearing, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: Everyone has been tricked. Dean is the anti-Christ, not Sam; Sam was always a smoke screen. Now Dean is ruler of earth and hell, he has everything he wants, except his brother by his side again. Sam is hiding with Castiel. Dean hates the idea of anyone touching Sam except him. He manages to track down Castiel and Sam and drags them back. He threatens to torture Castiel unless Sam comes back where he belongs. Prior to Dean turning evil, he and Sam were lovers but after Sam fled. Tearfully Sam agrees, and Dean does a permanent bonding ritual, but Sam falls into a deep depression. He's terrified of Dean and barely eats or sleeps. Castiel rages at him and Dean realizes he still loves Sam - would still do anything, so he brings back Castiel and allows him and Sam to be friends again, but with certain rules. As Sam begins to become himself again, and opens up to Dean again, Dean and Castiel realize Sam needs them both and isn't complete without either, so they agree to share.





	1. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the samdean_otp minibang challenge in September 2011  
> Prompt fill for Imogen_lily  
> Art by siiy ([here](https://siiy.livejournal.com/391874.html))

_“Come with me Sammy,” Dean begged, jade orbs pleading with the younger male as much as his mouth was. “They won’t be surprised. I mean, they already think you’re evil; they’ll probably be happy to have you gone.” Leaning in, he pressed his lips to his brother’s, pouring as much love and adoration into the gesture as he could. “Please, come be with me. We can rule Earth and Hell together; like it’s supposed to be.”_

_Sam listened to everything Dean had been saying, confused at first, though it didn’t take long for his brain to catch up. A few weeks ago, Dean had told him that he was the anti-Christ and Azazel had just used Sam as a smoke screen to keep people off Dean’s scent, but Sam had thought Dean was just joking. Hearing his brother speak now, Sam knew Dean was serious; and he was seriously asking him to go rule with him._

_Slowly, Sam shook his head, tongue darting out to lick his suddenly too dry lips. “N-No,” he answered, shaking his head once more as he pushed himself off the bed and grabbed his boxers and jeans, pulling them on one by one. “Did you honestly think I would just go down to Hell with you and rule…whatever it is you want me to rule? Dean, that’s nuts. We’re hunters! We don’t…rule Hell!”_

_When Sam got off the bed and started getting dressed, Dean frowned as he quickly climbed out of the bed as well, not even bothering to get dressed before he walked over to Sam and grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at him. “We’re not hunters, Sam. At least I’m not. This was all just a cover; Azazel explained everything to me when I was ten and I’ve been setting things in motion since then.” Again, he pulled Sam into a kiss, smiling against the younger male’s lips when Sam kissed him back. Sam never could resist a kiss from him. “Come on baby, don’t disappoint me. Don’t leave me.”_

_Although Sam loved Dean, which he did very much, he couldn’t betray everything that he had been taught as a child. He was a hunter and it was his job to save people and kill the bad guys. So, he should have been killing Dean right now, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. “No, I can’t,” Sam argued, trying to get out of Dean’s grip. “Let me go.”_

_Shaking his head, Dean tightened his grip, pulling Sam back into him. “Sammy, don’t do this!” he argued. “You’re much better off with me than up here by yourself. I can keep you safe as long as you stay with me!”_

_Now, Sam was getting angry. He had already told Dean no twice now and he wasn’t about to change his mind no matter how many times Dean asked him to. “No, Dean, dammit let me go!” Sam yelled, pulling his arm back as hard as he could though he still couldn’t get out of Dean’s grasp. In a moment of panic, Sam shouted, “Christo!”_

_It seemed to work, Dean pulling his hand back as though he had been burned, growling softly at his lover. Before he could reach out and grab Sam again, the younger male was out the door, pulling his shirt on as he went._

That had been six months ago and Sam seemed to have vanished into thin air. Of course, Dean wasn’t about to stop looking for him. Unfortunately, he did have a realm to run, so he couldn’t focus all of his attention on finding his brother, but every spare moment he had, Dean was looking for Sam. As girlie as it sounded, Dean’s life wasn’t complete without Sam in it.

He groaned softly in protest when he felt a hand sliding along his chest, eyes narrowing at the young woman beside him on the bed. Quickly, he shoved her hand off his chest, shaking his head as he explained, “I don’t cuddle, so don’t even think about it.” Swinging his legs off the side of the bed, Dean added, “As a matter of fact, I think it’s time for you to go.”

Ava gave a soft groan in protest when Dean started to get off the bed, not ready to give him up yet. She never got to have Dean to herself anymore and she hated it! Everyone else got to spend time with Dean and sometimes, she felt like he was just using her for sex. Her arm snaked around Dean’s neck, hand sliding down to tease his nipple as she nipped his ear. “I think you should get back into the bed with me and we could go another round.”

Angrily, Dean shoved Ava off of him, turning around just as the woman caught herself from falling off the side of the bed. “You do not touch me unless I give you permission to do so,” he growled, black eyes boring holes into Ava’s blue ones. “You leaving was not a request; it was an order. Now get out of my sight before I get bored and give you to Alistair as entertainment.”

She didn’t need to be told twice, quickly gathering up her clothing and leaving the room. Everyone who knew Dean was smart enough to know that you didn’t mess with him when he is in a pissy mood. Hunters and most demons feared the young Winchester and generally just tried to steer clear of his path. It didn’t bother Dean much; he actually enjoyed the peace and quiet it allowed.

Sighing, Dean pushed himself off the bed and walked into his bathroom. The room was much larger than it needed to be, but he liked to live in style. With another soft sigh, he reached into the shower and turned the nozzles, feeling the need to bathe after being with Ava. She wasn’t his first choice to have a romp in the sack with, but she had been available last night, so he had brought her back here. Now he knew why he tried to avoid her; she was too clingy and she had a problem with listening to orders unless he raised his voice, which he didn’t like to do all that often.

Once the water was heated up, Dean stepped inside, moaning softly in approval as the warm water cascaded over his body. Lately, he just hadn’t felt right; he missed Sam and still, after six months, there was no sign of him. After all of the research and resources Dean put into finding his brother, they had made no progress and it was starting to get to him.

Later, he was going to have to find Brady and see if the moron had any news for him. He had put Brady in charge of staying on Earth and trying to figure out where Sam was hiding, and he hadn’t heard from him in about a week. It was definitely time for Dean to pay the little rat a visit. Surely, he had to have something. It wasn’t like Sam could just vanish off the face of the Earth. And there was no way Sam was dead because Zachariah would have sent his soul down to Hell the instant Sam stepped foot into Heaven.

But Dean wasn’t thinking about all of that now. No, right now he was enjoying his shower and trying to ease the tension in his neck away so he could go deal with the less fun tasks of being the ruler of Hell and Earth. The administrative duties he had were not something he liked to spend his time on, though it was part of the job, so he dealt with it…most of the time. Sometimes he would send Meg or Ruby to deal with it when he really wasn’t in the mood.

Unfortunately, his shower didn’t last as long as he had hoped it would, a knock on his door dragging him away from the comfort of the water. He didn’t rush as he climbed out of the shower, turning the water off before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. Whoever was at the door could wait a few extra minutes; it wouldn’t kill them. Once his towel was wrapped securely around his waist, Dean walked over to the door, pulling it open and frowning when he saw Crowley standing there. “What do you want?” he asked, not bothering to hide his annoyance.

“Now Dean, is that any way to talk to your superior?” Crowley asked as he walked into Dean’s room, closing the door behind himself. They were going to need some privacy for the conversation that was about to take place.

Snorting out a laugh, Dean assured the demon, “You are not my superior.” The day he took orders from Crowley was the day that Alistair stopped torturing souls; it wasn’t going to happen. Never in a million plus years.  
Crowley frowned when Dean laughed at him and pointed out that he wasn’t his superior, secretly bashing Dean’s brains in with a toaster inside his head. “I am older than you,” he argued, figuring that had to mean something around here.

Again, Dean gave a small laugh at the assurance that Crowley was older than him. Like that meant anything. “Yeah, and you look it, too,” he insulted, bursting out into laughter once more when Crowley looked at him like he was about to kick his ass. There was no way in Hell the other demon could, but it was an amusing thought nonetheless. “So, was there a reason you came here or did you just want to see my bright and shiny face this early in the morning?”

If he wasn’t so worried Dean would kill him for it, Crowley would have laughed at the idea of him actually coming here to see Dean’s mug this early in the morning. There was only so much one demon could take, honestly and Crowley had just about maxed out the limit on his Dean intake; and he was sure the feeling was mutual. Today was about business though; something he knew would make the anti-Christ a very happy man. “As a matter of fact,” he started, heading over to the bed and taking a seat beside Dean. “I am about to make you the happiest man in Hell.”

Now, Dean was curious, giving the older demon a small frown of confusion as he waited for Crowley to continue. There was nothing on Hell or Earth that could make Dean happy unless he was with Sam and he didn’t think Crowley cared enough to start a search party for his brother, so this was probably going to be a waste of time; but it never hurt to just listen and make sure.

“Get in here, you winged moron!” Crowley called over his shoulder, eager to get this information out to Dean. He had been looking for ways to get a promotion since he came here and he about ninety eight percent sure this was his ticket.

As soon as Crowley called, Balthazar showed up in the center of Dean’s room, frowning at the demon. “You know, if you’re going to be a dick about this, I could just go,” he threatened, giving Crowley a warning glance. He smiled triumphantly when Crowley snapped his trap shut and just sat there like a good little demon.

Smile still plastered on his lips, Balthazar turned his attention to Dean, looking the young male up and down. “So, I hear you might be interested in finding one Sam Winchester, “ he explained, his smile widening when he noticed the change in Dean’s stance, the anti-Christ sitting up a bit straighter as he became more interested in what Balthazar was saying.

Quickly, Dean stood from his position on the bed, moving closer to Balthazar. “What do you know about Sam?” he demanded, finally seeing a silver lining in this horrible search for his little brother; his lover.

Again, Balthazar smiled, giving a small nod in answer to Dean’s question. “I know where he’s hiding, for one,” he answered, his smile widening once more when Dean seemed to perk again at this new information. 

Dean’s eyes widened when Balthazar told him he knew where Sam was. He could hardly believe it! After all of this time looking for his brother and he was about to find him! “Well, where the hell is he?” Dean growled, angered by the fact that Balthazar was just sitting on this information.

Glancing around the room, really to only add to the suspense, Balthazar answered, “Sam’s hiding out at Harvelle’s Roadhouse. Now, he’s with my brother Castiel, so you’re going to need to be careful; young Cas has the entire placed cloaked in Enochian sigils, so it’s going to be tough to get to him.” He gave a small, one shouldered shrug before he added, “But good luck grabbing the kid.”

“Well, then I guess it’s a good thing I have you to help me with that, huh?” Dean stated, making sure to keep his tone harsh so the archangel knew he wasn’t asking for Balthazar’s help; he was demanding it.

A small chuckle escaped Balthazar when he Dean basically told him that he was helping him get Sam back. “Sorry mate, I can’t help you with that,” he argued. Noticing that his argument seemed to have pissed Dean off, Balthazar placed his hands up in a surrendering gesture as he quickly explained, “Castiel thinks I’m on his side. If he knows I’m helping you out, there’s no way in Hell he’ll trust me, which means you lose your source of information.”

At Balthazar’s explanation, Dean sighed in defeat, giving a small nod to let the other male know he understood. “Fine, tell me how I can get in there then,” he ordered, feeling just slightly annoyed by this new obstacle in the way of him getting his lover back. “The sooner I have Sam with me again, the sooner I can get back to figuring out a way to free Lucifer from his cage. Azazel’s been on me for weeks because my focus isn’t where it should be.”

Balthazar gave a small shrug when Dean asked how he could get into the roadhouse without getting hurt. “Send in one of your lesser demons first?” he suggested. “Once the door is open, you can walk right in with no risks. Well, once you’re in there Castiel, Ellen, Jo, Ash, John, Bobby, and Gabriel might pose a risk, but at least you’ll have a fighting chance with them.”

It wasn’t the greatest option, but it was the only option they had Dean supposed, giving a small nod once more to let Balthazar know he was willing to give it a try. “Just stay out of my way; I’m going to get him tonight,” he warned, excitement coursing through his veins at the idea of finally getting Sam back where he belonged; with Dean.

Once Balthazar was gone, Dean turned his attention back to Crowley again, smiling widely at the demon. He had to admit he was impressed with the guy for finding out Sam’s location, even if he did it for selfish reasons. Crowley was definitely more efficient than Brady had ever been. “Get a team ready,” he ordered, moving to the bathroom to he could brush his teeth and find the proper clothes to wear for this reunion with his lover. “I want to get out of here and get Sam as soon as possible. We don’t have time to waste.” After all, those people he was with could be filling Sam’s head with lies about him left and right. Dean couldn’t allow them to get in the middle of his rescue; he’d kill anything or anyone who tried to stop him from getting Sam back and not think twice about it.

Crowley didn’t take long gathering up a team of demons for Dean’s mission, the young anti-Christ giving the demon a small smile of approval. He definitely deserved a bonus for all of the work he had done today; but Dean wasn’t thinking about all of that right now. His attention was focused on Sam and the demon army in front of him. Some of his best was included in this little army; Meg and Ruby being just two of them.

While Crowley had been rounding up the army, Dean gave Brady a call and told them to meet him at the roadhouse because he figured it was better to have more people than less when dealing with angels. Castiel had a reputation, after all and Dean didn’t think it would be wise to go in there understaffed and just hope for the best. That kind of shit never worked. And he was going to be focusing his attentions on getting to Sam, so the others were going to be of no concern to him, which meant the demons with him were going to have to watch his back. Luckily, he trusted most of them to do their jobs correctly. The others who were there really were only there as a distraction for the ones who were going to get the job done right.

“Everyone knows their assignments, right?” Dean asked, smiling when all of the demons in his mini-army gave a nod of assurance. “Good. Meet me topside in about ten minutes. No one touches Sam and no one kills the people he’s with. We bring them down to Hell and I’ll deal with them any way I see fit, got it? And I’ll kill anyone who goes near Sam.”

With that, Dean walked off, leaving Hell and entering Earth for the first time in six months. Nothing really changed, but the sun did seem a little brighter to him, though that was probably because he had been in Hell where the light wasn’t exactly something they prided themselves on. But none of that would matter in a few moments. He would soon have Sam and that was all that he cared about.

Yeah, Crowley definitely deserved a bonus.


	2. Chapter 2

_Soft moans and broken groans filled the room as the headboard slammed into the wall behind it with each thrust. Panted breaths mingled together as the older man’s hand slid into the younger boy’s boxers, hand gently brushing against the hard bulge confined beneath the clothes, eliciting another ragged moan from the boy._

_“You like that baby?” the rough voice whispered into his ear, deeper than usual due to the arousal coursing through the man. “Yeah, I thought you did.” Another moan broke from the younger male under him as he kissed and nipped along his jaw, growling softly in approval as he felt his lover’s dick twitching and thickening in his hand. “Tell me baby,” he moaned against the boy’s neck. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”_

_Although he really did want this – more than anything, he wanted this – Sam was scared. “D-Dean,” he muttered, giving his head a small shake as he placed his hand on his older brother’s chest, pushing Dean back gently. “What-What if Dad comes in?” he asked, worried that with his luck something like that might happen. It didn’t matter that their father was out on a hunt that was supposed to last another two days; Sam knew he had bad luck and it followed him everywhere so it wasn’t that far of a stretch that John would walk in on them and then Sam would be blamed for it. Or even Dean would be blamed for it and it wasn’t either of their faults; it just kind of happened._

_One minute they were on the couch watching television and the next they were stumbling to their bedroom and Dean was on top of him kissing him and touching him in places Sam never thought his brother would touch him. Not that Sam was complaining, but this was all happening so fast and he hadn’t even had time to think what this was going to do to their relationship. Maybe this wouldn’t work out and then they wouldn’t be close like they were now. Sam couldn’t handle this if he was going to lose his brother, he just couldn’t._

_Dean chuckled softly before he dipped his head and captured Sam’s lips once more, giving his head a small shake. “Dad’s not coming home for a few more days, Sammy,” he assured his little brother, kissing him again. He could tell that Sam was nervous, and he didn’t blame him for it. The young male was only fifteen and he had never been this intimate with someone else before. The closest Sam had gotten to sex at this point was someone rubbing his dick through his jeans, so there was no way Dean could blame him for being nervous about this. “Do you still want me to do this, baby?” he asked, needing to be absolutely sure about what Sam wanted before he moved any further._

_Did he want this? Yes. Was he scared about what this was going to result in once it was done? Yes. But the real question was, which did he want more; did he want to enjoy having Dean like this after so long of only fantasizing, or did he want to dwell on the consequences? Without giving himself time to change his mind, Sam nodded, licking his lips as he wrapped his arms around his brother’s shoulders, pulling Dean in for an unsure kiss. “Y-Yeah,” he answered, biting into his bottom lip. “I want this. Just…promise me one thing?”_

_Smiling, Dean nodded, letting Sam know that he would make this promise. “Anything Sammy,” he whispered, head dipping to attack Sam’s neck a moment before pulling back and kissing Sam’s lips. “What do you want me to promise?”_

_The kissing and attention to his neck kind of made Sam forget that he had even asked Dean to promise him something, the younger male having been lost in the sensations of what his brother was doing to him; what his brother was making him feel. “P-Promise me that even after this…if something happens and this doesn’t work out,” he started, hating to even think of such things when he was about to get everything he had ever wanted. “Promise that this won’t ever change that we’re brothers. I mean…I don’t-I don’t want us to hate each other if something goes bad.”_

_It kind of hurt to see Sam this way; so scared that something was going to go wrong. He blamed John for the pessimistic views Sam had on the world because the eldest Winchester was the same way. Everything was out to get you and there was no chance of a happy ending; there was just pain and suffering and then death. Well, Dean didn’t believe that for a second; he and Sam were going to have the happily ever after. “Promise Sammy,” Dean assured the younger male. “Could never hate you.”_

_“O-Okay,” Sam smiled, hand on Dean’s back moving to fist in the older Winchester’s hair, short nails scraping over Dean’s scalp. His leg spread slightly further away from the other, bending at the knee as he planted his foot on the bed, offering himself up to Dean more so than he had before. If they were going to do this, Sam figured they had better do it now before he chickened out and changed his mind._

_It didn’t take Dean long to take advantage of Sam’s new position, lowering himself onto the younger Winchester a little more, hips resting in the V of Sam’s legs as he gently rocked his hips, hard cock pressing against Sam’s ass through the denim of their jeans. “Let’s get this stuff off you,” Dean mumbled against Sam’s neck as he bit and kissed the flesh, tugging at Sam’s hoodie as he attempted to drag the zipper down with one hand, not wanting to move his hand from Sam’s cock where it had slipped back to as they were speaking. He gave a frustrated sigh when the zipper just wouldn’t budge, pulling his hand out of Sam’s pants and yanking the hoodie off of Sam as soon as he had the zipper down before his hand moved to stroke Sam’s cock once more, not wanting to have to stop that pleasure he was giving Sam._

_When Dean moved to take his cock in hand once more, Sam groaned in pleasure, back arching as he tried to get closer to his brother. “Oh God Dean,” he moaned, head rolling slightly on the pillow to offer up more of his neck to Dean. The thought of his father barging in was long gone from his mind as he locked a leg over Dean’s hip and started rutting against him, driving his cock into Dean’s hand faster as small gasps of pleasure escaped him._

_Dean moaned softly when Sam wrapped his leg around him, his free hand sliding down and gripping Sam’s thigh, pulling his leg up higher on his hip, exposing the younger male more to him. “Sammy,” he breathed, nipping at Sam’s earlobe. “Oh God Sammy…Sam…”_

“Sam,” came a voice behind him, dragging Sam out of his thoughts as his eyes focused on Castiel. The angel had been a good friend to him since this whole thing with Dean happened, basically taking care of him completely for those first few months because Sam had been such a wreck. “Are you all right?”

He didn’t want to burden Castiel with his problems so he just nodded. Of course, he could never lie to the angel because Castiel always saw right through it, walking over to Sam and pulling the young man into a strong embrace, pale fingers gently carding through Sam’s hair, offering the boy comfort the way he had seen many humans do during the years he had been on Earth to simply watch what was going on.

Sam took small comfort in the way Castiel held him, letting his head rest in the crook of Castiel’s neck as his arms wrapped around him. The smell was all wrong and he knew it because Dean never smelled like this, but he also knew there was no way he could have Dean again, so this was the closest thing he had now. When he had first fled and Castiel had shown up, there had been many nights when Sam just curled into Castiel’s chest and let the older male hold him while he cried himself to sleep, the angel’s wings wrapping around him protectively. When Sam had asked why his eyes hadn’t burned out of their sockets when the angel had revealed his wings in his presence, Castiel had simply stroked his cheek and answered, “Because you’re special, Sam.”

His hand in Sam’s hair stilled a moment before Castiel muttered, “Tell me what is troubling you Sam. I…want to help.” And he truly did; his charge was upset and he wanted to make him feel better because when Sam was hurting, Castiel could almost feel it himself.

Letting out a slow, shaky breath, Sam answered, “I miss him, Cas.” He knew he didn’t have to go into further detail, knowing that the angel would know just who he was talking about; knowing that there was nothing Castiel could do to make the pain in his chest go away. Of course, Castiel would do everything in his power to make Sam feel better, but he knew that the only thing that would make the ache go away was having Dean’s arms around him as Dean murmured sweet nothings into Sam’s ear. But he would never have that again because the Dean he knew, the Dean he loved, was gone. The only thing left were Sam’s memories now that the anti-Christ had taken over.

The angel could tell there was more than that; sure, Sam missed Dean but there had to be another reason he was such a wreck. He didn’t know much about the relationship the brothers had, but he knew it was far more than brotherly; after all, it was impossible to love your brother this much unless there was more to the relationship, right? Nevertheless, Castiel wasn’t stupid; he could tell the hugs he gave Sam to show his support weren’t doing their job very well anymore. Sam was too broken, missed Dean too much and he could no longer take comfort in the little things like he used to. Where it should have been getting better, Castiel could see that gradually, day by day, it was only getting worse, taking a little piece of Sam away with every passing hour.

When he had been on Earth to observe so many years ago, hugging wasn’t the only form of comfort that could be given. Of course, as an angel of the Lord, Castiel had never done such a thing, but for Sam, he was willing to take that leap. It was really dangerous actually, the lengths he was willing to go for his charge and sometimes it truly scared him. But he wasn’t thinking about that right now; instead, he just leaned in and captured Sam’s lips with his own.

It was sloppy and amateurish, but it seemed to be helping Sam relax as far as Castiel was concerned. If they did this more often though, he would have to practice because even he could tell that he was doing it wrong. While he was watching, it hadn’t looked like this he was sure and he would be willing to bet that it didn’t feel like this either. But before he could analyze anything further, Sam was pushing him away, the younger Winchester’s breaths slightly panting out as he just stared at Castiel for a few long minutes.

Being kissed by an angel was never something Sam thought he would have to worry about, though right here and now, he realized that he had been wrong. Never in a million years did he think Castiel would kiss him and now that it had happened, he wasn’t exactly sure what to do about it. Of course, he knew that Castiel was merely trying to comfort him, but that was beside the point; his angel had pressed their lips together and plunged his tongue into Sam’s mouth and now the younger Winchester was confused to the point that it was making his head start to hurt a little.

“C-Cas?” Sam asked, giving his head a small shake, lost for words beyond the other male’s name. The kiss hadn’t exactly been unpleasant, which scared Sam more than the fact that Castiel had really kissed him. Maybe this was a sign that he needed to get out more, needed more human contact. He had been in hiding for the past six months because everyone was so worried Dean would find him and convert him or something, which meant the only people he had contact with were the small group of friends who were helping him hide.

Although he didn’t quite understand human emotions, he had grown accustomed to reading the emotions people showed; especially Sam. He sensed confusion and some fear there, along with a small amount of dread and anxiety. But most of all, he could see the loneliness that was dripping from Sam like water after a hot shower. Sam had been basically in solitary for the last six months and it must be horrible for someone like Sam Winchester who craves love and affection. But there was nothing Castiel could do about that. If Sam left the safety of the roadhouse, Castiel wasn’t sure he could hide him and protect him from the anti-Christ. Sure, Castiel was strong because he was an angel, but the anti-Christ was stronger; much stronger. Being a lowly messenger for God, Castiel was no match for the anti-Christ and he knew it. “Was that not okay, Sam?” he asked, head tilting to the side as his sapphire blue eyes stared intently into Sam’s own hazels, waiting for a response.

Slowly, Sam shook his head, mouth moving to form words though nothing came out. He wasn’t even sure if it was okay and Castiel was expecting him to tell him if he had crossed a line?! His head was a jumbled mess right now and more than anything he wanted to leave and get some air. But he knew that was out of the question. Castiel wouldn’t let him out of his sight and Sam knew it. Sometimes he thought Castiel was going to follow him into the bathroom, for crying out loud! “I-I don’t know,” Sam answered, shaking his head again. “I just…I don’t know. Can you give me some space, please? I want to be left alone for a little while; need to clear my head.” He gave Castiel a small smile when the angel merely nodded and headed out of the back room, leaving Sam alone.

Once he was alone, Sam sighed and plopped down onto one of the chairs that he often saw Ellen or Jo sit on when they needed a break from the customers. A break; that’s exactly what Sam needed. A very long, uninterrupted break where he could just get his thoughts together and try to focus on the fact that he had been kissed by an angel and he didn’t know how he felt about that. Really, he wasn’t mad; he was just…confused by it all. Castiel had never showed feelings like that with him before and now Sam was just curious what it all meant.

With another sigh, Sam leaned back in the chair, head hanging over the back of it as he pressed his index finger and thumb to the bridge of his nose to try to stop the headache that was forming there.

**~~**

“How’s he doing Cas?” John asked, head briefly turning to the door where the angel had just emerged. It wasn’t hard to see that his son was upset – and why wouldn’t he be? – and it worried him more than he liked to let on. Sam had fallen into a deep depression after his brother left and John had tried everything he could think of to pull Sam out of it, but he had failed on all counts. Since he had been an only child, he didn’t know what it was like to lose a brother you were so close to, but he knew when he lost Mary all he wanted to do was curl up in a corner and die for the first few weeks. And then he had gone to Missouri and found out what had really happened and that had been the end of it; he became a hunter and vowed he wouldn’t stop until he killed the thing that took her from him or he died trying.

Castiel turned towards the door much like John had, wondering vaguely why people did that when someone they were referring to wasn’t in the room. “He needs some space,” Castiel explained, remembering Sam’s words as best as he could. There was no way he was going to tell John what he had done; not when John already didn’t really like him because he wasn’t human. Therefore, that was all the explanation he gave before he walked over to Balthazar and started talking to him about Sam’s condition and asking if he had heard anything from his contacts about when Dean might be planning an attack.

A hand landed on John’s shoulder, making him jump slightly as he turned to face the owner of the hand. “He’s going to be okay,” Ellen assured her old friend, giving the eldest Winchester a small smile. “Sam’s a strong kid and it’s only been six months since Dean left; give Sam some time.” Pulling her hand back, she smiled once more at John before asking, “You want a beer?”

Returning the smile, John nodded, indicating that he wanted Ellen to lead the way and following her once she started heading to the bar. Her daughter was behind the bar wiping it down with a towel before they opened for the day and handed them each a cold one, having heard the conversation between the two of them before they walked over. She then poured herself a glass of water and leaned against the counter, her gaze ticking from John to her mother and back.

When neither of them seemed to notice that she was staring at them, she coughed slightly to get both of their attention, smiling when he little plan worked. “You know, I’ve been thinking that I might know how to cheer Sam up,” she offered with another small smile. “Maybe he just needs to get some air; like go outside and not have to worry about any of this crap that he’s dealing with right now.”

Seeing her mother and John both opening their mouths to shoot her down, Jo put her hands up in surrender before she explained, “Before you bite my head off, just listen. We could take Castiel and he could be around to protect Sam. And we’ll even take Balthazar if you want us to. I just think that being stuck here like a prisoner isn’t helping Sam at all. He needs to be surrounded by other people who aren’t looking over their shoulders for evil every five minutes. Nothing bad will happen if Castiel and Balthazar are there. And Gabriel, if you want.”

Three angels, one of which was an archangel would be a good plan if Sam were to go out, but John just wasn’t sure. Ellen turned to look at him and gave a small shrug before she explained, “It’s your call, John; he’s your son.” She knew if their roles were reversed and Jo was the one in danger, there was no way her daughter would be setting foot outside, but this was John’s call and she wasn’t about to attempt to sway his decision on the matter.

Before John could open his mouth to speak, Ash came running up the stairs and nearly knocked John off his chair when he stopped. With shaky hands, he reached for John’s beer and took three large gulps before he slammed it back down on the napkin and took four or five heaving breaths before he finally looked up at John and Ellen who were staring at him as if he had lost his mind. “Uh…we have a problem,” he bluntly stated, moving away from John just in case the news he was about to give didn’t go over too well with the older male. “Dean’s surfaced for the first time in six months and he’s on his way here, I wouldn’t doubt.” Eyes ticking between the two other adults, he added, “I think he must have found out Sam was here.”

It took only a moment for John to process everything and jump into action. He quickly grabbed his shotgun full of salt rounds and started passing out guns to the rest of the crew, giving Ash a little pistol because he didn’t trust him with anything else. The man was a genius sure, but he was kind of like a child sometimes. “Cas!” he called then, getting the attention of all the angels as well. “He knows. And he’s coming.”


	3. Chapter 3

As he stood outside, Dean could practically feel the holy sigils licking at his skin, leaving him all achy and annoyed. He could sense the people inside; letting him know he wouldn’t have the element of surprise by the way their blood was pumping in their veins so quickly. That didn’t bother him, though. If he wanted to he could turn them all into Muppets and not think twice about it; that’s how powerful he was.

But he wouldn’t. That took all of the excitement out of the chase. If he sensed they were outnumbered or they were losing, then yes, he would definitely step up his game, but he was far from worried. The people inside were measly humans who wanted to play with the grown-ups whereas his entire army was made up of the most powerful demons he could find in Hell on such short notice. Sam’s captors didn’t stand a chance against him.  
He waited until the bustling inside had stopped before he gave the signal for his men to open the door. Any of the lesser demons he brought with him could touch the sigils, but if Dean tried he would feel pain so great that it would make him wish he wasn’t trapped inside a vessel. And then they left a bad itch in their wake and Dean just didn’t want to deal with any of that shit.

Once the door was open, gunfire rained down on his people, ear-splitting cries breaking from the demons that weren’t fast enough to get out of the way. With a snap of his fingers, Dean turned all of the guns into fakes, a small smile of victory on his lips as the battle raged on in front of him. His men were under strict orders to take prisoners only; no one was to be killed during this ordeal. He had plans for these people once they got to his mansion in Los Angeles where Alistair was setting the place up to look a little more like home.

When he didn’t see Sam, Dean frowned in confusion. Everyone else was here, much to Dean’s distaste, but Sam was nowhere to be seen. If this was some kind of trap to lure him here and then capture him, Balthazar and Crowley were going to be in for a world of hurt that was for sure. If he wasn’t so eager to get Sam back, he would have wished this was a set-up; he had been looking for a reason to rain down all of Hell’s fury on Crowley and this was the perfect way. But he wanted Sam by his side more than he wanted to punish a lowly crossroads demon.

Suddenly, back doors opened and Dean braced himself for a fight since all of his other demons were already fighting, only to have his eyes widen when he saw his little brother. Sam looked good; a little pale and like he needed to sleep for two weeks straight, but he looked really good and Dean felt his heart swell with love at the idea that he was finally going to get Sam back. It had been way too long since he had been able to take Sam in his arms and kiss him for all he was worth and Dean was ready to right that wrong as soon as possible. Of course, John didn’t know about their romantic relationship and Dean doubted Sam spilled the beans, so he would wait until daddy dearest was out of the way.

While he was taking in the sight of Sam, John had managed to exercise the demons around him, pulling a hidden pistol out of the waistband of his jeans and aiming it at Dean. “Stay away from my son, you evil sonuvabitch!” he demanded, pulling the trigger and hitting Dean in the heart.

Sam had heard the shots and the sounds of a fight breaking out when they started and came out to investigate, only to be met with the face of his brother, his lover, and his best friend, all of the color that had managed to come to his face draining in an instant. Dean was here; his brother was here and all Sam could think of was that maybe something had changed and Dean was back to the way he had been when Sam was fifteen and had just lost his virginity to the one person he never thought would want him.

Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion when he saw his father pull the gun and shot at Dean – at his own damn son – causing Sam’s eyes to widen marginally as he made a move to get to Dean and block him from the shot. “Dad, no!” he screamed, but he was too late, tears filling his eyes when he saw the bullet pierce his brother’s flesh and blood trickle out of the wound.

His eyes had been on his little brother the whole time and Dean didn’t even notice that John was talking to him at first. Then, his flesh was pierced by a bullet, Dean looking down at his shirt and frowning; dammit, this was one of his favorites and now it had a fucking hole in it! Angrily, Dean looked up and turned his attention to John Winchester, the man he had once looked up to thinking that he was his father.

Without even blinking, Dean had John pinned to the wall and an invisible force was choking the life out of the old hunter, causing a small smile to come to Dean’s lips. He had allowed John to come back to Sam after Dean left – breaking all the rules down in Hell and resurrecting the old hunter for his brother – and he wasn’t afraid to take him away again. After all, Dean was here now and he was all that Sam was going to need. It was the two of them against the world, just like it had always been and if John didn’t like it, then he wasn’t allowed to be a part of it.

The sight of his father pinned to the wall being choked to death was too much for Sam; especially when the one responsible was his brother. Quickly, Sam moved towards his brother, pushing Castiel out of the way when he tried to stop him and grabbing Dean’s arm as soon as he reached him. “Dean, please stop,” he begged, puppy-like hazel orbs begging with his brother just as much as his mouth was. “Please Dean, he didn’t mean it, okay. Just stop, please?”

Feeling Sam’s hands against him was so fucking nice after all of these months of not having him. Sure, on Earth it had been six months, but he had spent the whole time in Hell, so it was the equivalent to _sixty years_. Yeah, having Sam touch him now was great and it was all he could do not to grab up the younger male and plant one on him right here and now. But even if John Winchester had just shot him and he wanted him to suffer, he didn’t want to hurt Sam in the process by letting his old man know they were an item, so he fought the urge; there would be plenty of time for that when he had Sam safe and sound back in his mansion.

Just before John passed out, Dean let him fall to the ground before sending out a silent message with his eyes to one of his minions to grab the hunter and all of Sam’s little friends; they were leaving. He had Sam and there was no way he was staying here any longer than he had to so there was a possibility that he would lose him again. He was never letting Sam out of his grasp again if he could help it.

**~~**

It hadn’t taken much to get Sam’s little gang out of the roadhouse. With one snap of his fingers, all of the humans were sleeping and then Ruby and Meg tasered all of the angels except Balthazar because he had been the one to help Dean. He then carried Sam out of the Roadhouse and gently laid him in the passenger seat so that he was sprawled out over the bench seat before climbing into the driver’s seat and gently placing Sam’s head in his lap, fingers carding through the longish strands of Sam’s hair as he drove to the mansion he had waiting for them.

Since the mansion was located all the way in Los Angeles, it took them a while to get there, but Sam slept like a baby the whole time. When they finally made it to the mansion, Dean carried Sam inside and laid him down in his bed, tucking his Sammy in just like he had done when they were children, even going as far as to press a soft kiss to Sam’s forehead to ward off any nightmares that might want to disrupt Sam’s sleep.

Once he had Sam all tucked in and made sure that he was still out, Dean headed into the basement where the demons were all dropping off their captives, a small smile on Dean’s face as he watched each prisoner being placed on one of the racks so Alistair could get to work. The place looked just like Hell, so Dean was impressed with the work that Alistair had done while he was out fetching the demon his toys. He wanted them all to suffer for hiding Sam from him and he made sure that their screams could be heard in his throne room when he wanted them to be. “Are you pleased with the presents I brought you?” Dean asked, watching in excitement as Castiel went up on the rack.

“Oh, very much,” Alistair smiled as he poured holy oil around the racks he had Castiel and Gabriel strapped to, lighting the ground up so the angels couldn’t zap away. He really hated it when they did that.

Smiling, Dean gave his head a small nod. “Good, I’m glad they’re up to par.” He gave the place one last glance before he asked, “So, have you seen Ruby?” he asked, eyes falling on Alistair once more. “I need to talk to her about some things for this evening’s meeting with Zachariah.”

Alistair cocked his head to the side as he thought very hard about the last place he had seen Ruby. She dropped off Castiel and then she had muttered something about going with Meg to cause some mayhem. “She is with Meg at one of the sleazy bars downtown causing some trouble,” he answered. “Meg and Ruby needed a girls’ night out before the meeting tonight, so that’s where they went.”

Without another word, Dean headed up the stairs and out the door, climbing into his ’67 Chevy Impala and tearing out of the lot. He wasn’t sure how much time he had left before Sam woke up, so he was going to try to make this as quickly as possible. After all, if Sam woke up there all alone, the younger male might get scared and that’s the last thing Dean wanted for his lover.

He pulled up right outside of a bar where he saw Ruby and Meg’s car pulled into the lot and parked the Impala where no one could hurt her before he walked into the bar. Inside, it was loud and dark, more like a night club than a bar as far as Dean was concerned. Ruby and Meg were dancing dirtily on a few men in the back of the place, and Dean strode right over, shaking off all of the men and women who tried to coax him into dancing with them; there was no time for that.

After what seemed like forever, he finally made it over to them, grabbing Ruby and pulling her into his body before the man she had just been dancing with moved over to dance with Meg. “I need you to do me a favor,” Dean spoke into Ruby’s ear, making sure she could hear him over the music.

A small smile came to Ruby’s face when Dean told her that he needed her to do him a favor, giving her head a small shake. “You always need me to do you a favor,” she teased, swaying her body against Dean’s in time with the beat; after all, she did come here to have some fun. “What do you need me to do for you, Dean?”

“And you love how important it makes you feel,” Dean assured her, moving so that she wasn’t grinding on him like she had been a moment ago. He then got completely serious as he explained, “It’s Sam’s first night back and he’s going to need help transitioning. There are things that need to be explained and he’s probably going to be scared; I want to be there for him.” Seeing that Ruby really didn’t understand where he was getting, Dean added, “I have that meeting tonight about what’s going to happen next with the whole Lucifer plan. And I’m asking if you’ll sit in for me and give me the details later.”

Again, Ruby smiled at Dean when he finished explaining, giving her head a small shake. “You mean you want me to be your sit-in while you fuck little Sammy’s brains out, huh?” she chuckled, knowing that Sam wasn’t going to need anything explained or whatever else Dean was mumbling about.

Now, it was Dean’s turn to smirk. “Yeah, pretty much,” he admitted before he got completely serious once more, grabbing Ruby’s hair and yanking back on it, forcing Ruby’s head back. “And only I’m allowed to call him Sammy. Don’t forget it.” He smiled then as he let her go, rubbing his hands up and down her arms. “Thanks Ruby, I owe you one for this.”

With that, Dean walked out of the bar, once again ignoring everyone who tried to get his attention and climbed into the Impala. He had a lover to get back to and he was almost too excited for words as he pulled into the driveway of his mansion once more. Tonight he was about to be reunited with his lover and he was definitely excited about it. Sam would remember that they had been in love and it would coax the younger male into wanting to be a part of this. Even if Sam hadn’t wanted to be part of it when Dean sprung it on him, Sam would want it now.

And if he didn’t? Well, Dean had ways of making Sam obey. John Winchester was one way and then there was Castiel and all of those other humans who were there holding Sam back from reaching his true potential. Dean could get him there, but Sam would have to be willing to try; that was going to be the hard part, he was sure.

Before he reached his room, reached Sam, Crowley came up behind him and grabbed his arm, pulling him off to the side. “Alistair wants to see you right away. He said it was urgent,” the king of the crossroads explained. He knew Dean was going to be pissed when he got back from speaking to the other demon, so he planned on being out of the way when it happened. Maybe Balthazar was around and they could trade stories about Heaven and Hell. It didn’t sound all that exciting, but it was better than dealing with Dean’s wrath, he was sure.

Sighing, Dean rolled his eyes as he pulled his arm out of Crowley’s grip and headed to the basement where he knew Alistair would be hiding. The older demon wasn’t much for Earth and he only agreed to this because Dean had promised that he would allow him to make the basement into a Hell replica and torture people there as much as he wanted. Dean was okay with that though, because his plan wouldn’t have worked without Alistair here with him.

It didn’t take long to get into the basement because he took the shortcut through his throne room and was there within minutes. “What is it that was so urgent it couldn’t wait until morning?” Dean asked when he saw Alistair sitting on one of the very few chairs in the room. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t an _exact_ replica of Hell, but Alistair looked at home here, at least.

The knife he was twirling in his hand seemed to be a lot more interesting than looking at Dean according to Alistair as he explained, “I was playing with the father and your other angel friend, the one not here with me came down and told me some very interesting news.” Finally, he looked up at Dean before he continued, “Did you know that young Sam has Castiel’s handprint, Castiel’s mark, on him somewhere? Sounds like that could be a problem when you want to –”

“Stop!” Dean barked, holding his hand up as emphasis in case Alistair didn’t get the verbal message. Sam had Castiel’s _mark_ on him? How the hell did that even happen?! Suddenly, images of his brother cheating on him with a fucking angel of all things raced through his mind, making him see red. “I’ll handle this. And make sure you don’t take it easy on that prick. I want to know exactly what went on between him and Sam and when!”

With that, Dean was out the door, slamming it behind him as he walked towards his room again. He was so pissed off that when Jake tried to stop him in the hallway, Dean nearly tossed him through a wall for the disruption. Right now, Dean only had one thing on his mind and one thing only; get to Sam and get an explanation about what the hell Balthazar had been talking about. Sam couldn’t have cheated on Dean; it wasn’t like his little brother to do something like that. Sure, Dean had been with a few other people, but it hadn’t meant anything at all! They were all substitutes for Sam and poor ones at that; just meant to take his mind off the fact that Sam wasn’t there with him, that’s all.

After what felt like forever, Dean finally reached the door to his bedroom, pushing it open and slamming it closed behind himself. It was a relief to see that Sam was finally awake because it was much easier to get answers out of someone who was awake rather than someone who was sleeping soundly. Dean could have woken him up at any time sure, but his brother had just looked so peaceful and Dean didn’t want to ruin that.

Their eyes met and locked and he knew that if Sam didn’t look away soon, the younger male would have been able to read just how upset he was. So when Sam didn’t look away, Dean did, eyes moving to Sam’s chest instead. “Take off your shirt,” he ordered, his voice coming out a lot colder than he had meant for it to in his anger.


	4. Chapter 4

Consciousness slowly slipped over him, causing Sam to groan in confusion as his eyes slowly blinked open. He was in a strange place and didn’t remember how he got there, which caused panic to rise in his chest and make him feel a little light headed. The thought that maybe someone had drugged him came into his head and he panicked more, not sure what to do.

Slowly, he pushed himself into a seated position, eyes darting about the room to see if there was anything familiar here; anything that might make him remember what had happened. There was nothing though and Sam was starting to have a panic attack, he was sure. Just as slowly as he pushed himself into a seated position, Sam climbed off the bed, needing to get up and clear his head.

As soon as Sam got out of the bed, Dean walked in, nearly causing Sam to fall back on the bed in fear. Dean; he was here. Suddenly, everything came back to Sam like a punch. He’d heard fighting and he had come out of the back room to get a better look at what was going on. His brother was there when he came out and for a moment Sam had thought that everything was going to be okay again and he was going to have Dean with him again. The brother that he had grown up with and had fallen in love with.

But then his father had shot Dean and Sam was worried that he was going to lose his brother forever; that was when Sam was sure this was the anti-Christ and not the brother he loved. After that, everything was just a blur and he then he woke up here in this oversized bed.

When Dean told him to take his shirt off, Sam’s brows knit in confusion, the young Winchester giving his head a small shake. “W-What?” he asked, hands gripping at his own shirt and pulling it tighter around his body. “Why? No.” After everything they had been through and Dean thought he was just going to come in here and they were going to pick up where they left off? Sam wasn’t about to let that happen.

“I said take your shirt off,” Dean repeated, moving farther into the room in case he needed to get Sam’s shirt off by force. Dean wasn’t about to let this go, dammit! Sam – his lover – had the mark of another man on him and that just wouldn’t do. And who the hell did Castiel think he was, touching Sam when he had absolutely no right to do so?!

Sam frowned at Dean when he repeated the words as though that was going to make him listen this time. He had said no and he’d meant it. The older male repeating the words wasn’t going to make a difference. “And I said no,” Sam answered, his hands gripping more tightly at the shirt; whether that was out of rebellion or fear, Sam wasn’t exactly sure. All he did know was that something about Dean was off and Sam didn’t like it at all. This wasn’t the Dean he knew, so there was no telling what he should expect from him.

Of course, Sam knew not to test Dean too much. After all, he had been there when his father shot Dean; he’d seen just how dangerous Dean was now, but he didn’t think he would do that to him. Dean had stopped when Sam asked, so that had to count for something, right?!

A small smile came to Dean’s face when Sam argued with him again. In all honesty, he wasn’t exactly surprised by Sam’s refusal. The younger male had always been a little spitfire, so Dean was really expecting no less. He didn’t want to scare his little brother or anything, but he was more than willing to rip that fabric off Sam’s body if he had to. “I wasn’t asking Sammy,” Dean assured him, wondering if that would make a difference.

Again, Sam frowned, wondering what Dean was trying to do. He didn’t think Dean would actually come over here and hurt him, but he was moving closer and Sam was about to be pinned against a wall. When they were younger and Sam was just starting out with hunting, Dean had warned him never to let himself be pinned anywhere; there always had to be an escape route or there was no way you would make it out alive. But that hadn’t really registered until it was too late because if he moved now, there was no way Dean wasn’t going to grab him. Of course, Sam wasn’t scared that his brother was going to hurt him – not really – but he sure as hell didn’t want to be grabbed; that would have made him even more helpless than he already was at the moment.

So, Sam just squared his shoulders, using his height to his advantage in hopes that Dean would back the hell off and shook his head. “I don’t care,” he assured his older brother, voice shaking a little at first before he could get himself under control. “I’m not taking my shirt off Dean and there’s nothing you can say that’s going to make me change my mind.”

Before Sam knew what was happening, Dean surged forward, using his body mass to pin Sam against the wall. He could see the fear in his brother’s eyes and for a moment he wished that it wasn’t there, but then figured fear was better than the hatred he’d seen in John’s eyes so he would take it. “Are you…afraid of me?” he asked, eyes moving from Sam’s eyes to his lips and back, a small smile curving his own lips. “You don’t have to be; I’d never hurt you.” Licking his lips, Dean cupped the side of Sam’s cheek, thumb slowly sliding along Sam’s bottom lip. “You know that, right?”

Hearing Dean assure him that he would never hurt him just wasn’t enough. Sam couldn’t believe his brother when he had him pinned to the wall like this and he’d been speaking with such ice in his tone not a moment before. The caressing of his bottom lip was nice and for a moment Sam thought that maybe Dean was telling the truth. But then he remembered another rule Dean had taught him when they’d first started out; never trust the enemy. Sometimes things were not as they seemed and there was no shade of gray. Dean was the king of all monsters now and Sam wasn’t about to trust him. “I saw what you did to Dad,” Sam protested with a small shake of his head, effectively dislodging Dean’s hand. “And I can’t…trust you anymore.”

The words cut through Dean like a knife, making him want to just leave the room in case he did something crazy that he would undoubtedly regret later. But he had more self-control than that, he was sure so he stayed. He needed to get Sam to understand that they were still in love and there was nothing standing in their way now. They could be together and not have to worry about anything anymore. “He shot me,” Dean answered simply, giving his shoulders a small shrug. “What would you have done, Sammy?”

Honestly, Sam wasn’t sure what he would have done, but he knew that he wouldn’t have hurt his father like that. Dean had almost killed him! “I don’t-I don’t know, but I wouldn’t have done what you did,” he answered. “You almost killed him, Dean! You probably would have if I hadn’t asked you to stop.”

“It’s true, I probably would have,” Dean answered truthfully, nodding to himself. “But I didn’t; I stopped because _you_ asked me to and that’s got to mean something right?” If anything deserved brownie points, it was not killing Sam’s father as far as Dean was concerned. “Look Sammy, I got pissed off and I overreacted. I had just been shot; what did you expect from me?!” Noticing that his anger was getting the best of him, Dean closed his eyes, giving his head a small shake as a soft chuckle escaped him. “Oh Sammy, the things you do to me sometimes,” he mumbled, his hand moving to grip the younger male’s hip, tugging Sam closer to him. “Make it so hard to think. So hard to control myself.”

Sam felt a sob bubble up in his throat when his brother told him that he made it hard to control himself; he felt the same way about Dean when they had been together. Now, that seemed like so long ago and Sam was just at a loss for words. He still loved Dean, even if he had tried to hide it, there was no denying that he loved his brother more than he had ever loved another person on this Earth. Though he was worried that Dean was evil now and there was no future left for them because of it. “Why’d you bring me here?” he asked, biting into his bottom lip as he thought about pushing Dean’s hand off his hip. In the end, he just figured it would be better to leave it there and not upset Dean further.

When Sam asked why he had brought him here, Dean smiled, another soft chuckle leaving him. “Because I want us to be together. Like we used to be before you were taken away from me by those idiots who kept you hidden from me for so long.” Pulling back, Dean looked into Sam’s eyes as he explained, “It felt like I hadn’t seen you in years and it was tearing me apart.”

Before Sam could react, Dean leaned in and captured the younger male’s lips with his own, tongue thrusting into Sam’s mouth when the younger male gasped softly into the kiss. He didn’t break contact until he felt Sam starting to panic because he couldn’t breathe, still only pulling away far enough to allow Sam oxygen. “But don’t worry Sammy,” he continued. “They can’t steal you away from me anymore. I made sure of that.”

Although he still wasn’t sure about Dean, he had never been able to resist his brother’s kisses and now was no different, his hands slowly untangling themselves from his shirt and gently resting against Dean’s biceps. God, he hadn’t even realized how much he had missed this until just now, Sam pressing himself closer to Dean as the kiss continued. His breaths were panting out when Dean finally pulled back, eyes closed as he allowed his head to rest against Dean’s forehead.

However, when Dean told him that he made sure his friends wouldn’t steal him away again, Sam frowned, pulling back away from Dean as far as he could. “What-What does that mean?” Sam asked, still struggling against his brother’s hold to get him away so Sam could think. It had only just occurred to him that if he was here, then they probably were too and now he felt bad for not thinking about their well-being earlier. “What did you do to them?”

The struggling hadn’t been something Dean thought Sam was going to do, so the younger male had been able to get away slightly before Dean tightened his grip on his little brother. “Sammy, calm down,” he muttered, trying to pull Sam in close again only to have the younger male try to get away again. “Come on Sam, you don’t really care about them. They _stole_ you from me and hid you away so I couldn’t find you!”

Shaking his head, Sam pushed at Dean again, trying harder to get away. “They didn’t steal me away Dean, I left!” he argued, pushing at his brother’s arms though it seemed as though he was a small child and Dean was an adult so Sam didn’t stand a chance. “I left because I didn’t want to be with you anymore; I didn’t want to be with the anti-Christ! And if you can’t handle that, then you shouldn’t have come back for me!”

Hurt flashed across Dean’s features for a moment before he steeled himself, masking the pain with anger. “You couldn’t handle the news back then Sammy, I get it. But it’s been a while and you’re going to be fine with it now. You want to be with me as much as I want to be with you and we both know it,” Dean assured his little brother, trying to get Sam to understand that just because he had taken on the title of the anti-Christ didn’t mean he was any different; he’d always been the anti-Christ, even when they had been together the first time. Nothing had changed except the fact that Sam now knew what he was.

“Nothing’s changed about the way I feel!” Sam argued, pushing at Dean more, just wanting to get away and be alone for a few minutes. “I don’t want you if you’re going to be the anti-Christ. Just…let me go!” He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he told his brother he didn’t want him and his heart was constricting with the pain of what he had to say. “Leave me and my friends alone! You’re evil Dean, and I don’t want to be a part of that!”

Every word that came out of Sam’s mouth was more hurtful than the last and Dean was tempted to just take Sam’s mouth away so he couldn’t spew lies anymore. “Don’t lie to me Sam!” he growled, grabbing the younger male’s wrists in an attempt to stop him from struggling away. “You want me and you know it.”

A small cry broke out of Sam when Dean grabbed his wrists. “Stop it,” he pleaded, not wanting to admit that everything he had just said was only half true. He still wanted Dean, there was no doubt about it, but he wasn’t sure he could handle being with the older male when everything about him pointed to death. “I can’t do this right now. Just leave me alone. I need time to think, Dean!”

Angrily, Dean shook his head, finally understanding what was going on. “This is about _him_ , isn’t it?” Dean asked, eyes bleeding to black as he allowed his mind to entertain the idea of Sam sleeping with another man; Sam letting another man touch him, kiss him. The whole idea made him sick as well as made him want to go rip Sam’s new lover apart piece by piece.

Confusion flashed on Sam’s face when Dean suggested this was about someone else. He didn’t know who the hell Dean thought he was with, but he knew whoever it was probably had something to do about the way Dean had stormed in here and demanded he take his shirt off. “Who are you talking about?” he asked, trying to diffuse the situation before anything bad happened.

He wasn’t in the mood to play games; Sam knew exactly who he was talking about and Dean wasn’t going to explain himself. Instead, he pulled Sam closer to him before he shoved the younger male onto the bed, climbing on top of him when Sam’s back connected with the mattress. His hands then moved to the hem of Sam’s shirt, pulling on the fabric. _His_ mark was on Sam somewhere and Dean wanted to see it.

Everything happened so fast, Sam barely had time to register that he was on his back on the bed again before his brother was straddling him and pulling at his clothes. “Ow, Dean stop! Sam yelled, trying to buck and shove at Dean so that the older male would get off him. His brother had never used force with him before; just one more thing indicating that this wasn’t the man he had fallen in love with. This was someone, _something_ completely different.

When Sam started struggling again, Dean growled in frustration. “Stop struggling!” he yelled, grabbing Sam’s wrists and pinning them to the bed. “I know what you’re hiding under these clothes and you’re going to show it to me.” The minute he let Sam’s hands go again, his brother started struggling, causing Dean to grip Sam’s hands once more, holding them more tightly this time. “Don’t make me restrain you.”

Sam felt tears sliding down his cheeks as his brother insisted that he was hiding something, not knowing exactly what Dean was talking about. “Dean, please I don’t know what you’re talking about. Just let me go.” His wrists tugged at Dean’s hold on him once more as he assured Dean, “You don’t want to hurt me. I know you don’t so please…just let me go. Let me up and let me go.”

“No!” Dean spat, shaking his head as he tightened his grip on Sam further. “You’re not going to get away from me again.” His lips came down on Sam’s again, only this time the kiss was more violent than what Sam was used to, Dean stabbing his tongue into Sam’s mouth as though he was trying to claim Sam. “You’re mine Sam, do you hear me? Mine!”

Again, Dean started tearing at Sam’s clothes, creating bonds with just the power of his mind; one of the perks of being the anti-Christ. “I’m not going to let him take you away from me again baby. If I have to, I’ll kill him, I swear to God, I will.” It hadn’t been Dean’s original plan to kill any of them, but if Castiel was going to try to get what was his, then damn right he was going to kill that damn angel.

When the restraints went around his wrists without Dean even moving, Sam felt his entire body tensing. “D-Dean,” he whimpered, not sure how to handle this. Dean seemed to be pissed of beyond words and he wasn’t sure if speaking to his brother would placate him, or if he should just keep his mouth shut. His brother’s name was as far as he got before Dean had the collar of his shirt in both hands and was ripping it down the middle, causing Sam’s breathing to increase, chest rising and falling with each panted breath.

For the first time, Sam was genuinely scared of his brother. He wasn’t sure how to read Dean now other than the fact that Dean was mad; really mad. Sam wanted to talk to his brother, maybe try to calm him down, but the fear was too great; he was too worried that opening his mouth would make Dean even angrier.

Dean could tell that he was scaring Sam, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. There was a mark on him somewhere and Dean needed to find it. He ripped the rest of Sam’s shirt off, tearing every bit of the gray fabric off his body before his eyes roamed over the flesh, trying to spot the area where the angel had claimed his brother.

It didn’t take long to find it; a large handprint burned into Sam’s right shoulder wasn’t something he would have missed before when they had been together. Angrily, Dean pushed himself off Sam, shaking his head. “Sonuvabitch!” he yelled, turning on his heels and storming out of the room, ignoring Sam’s screams for him to come back. Right now, there were more important things to deal with. He was going to rip that angel’s wings out feather by feather and enjoy every minute of it.

He reached the basement faster than should have been possible and stood just outside the ring of holy fire keeping Castiel on the rack. “Give me the knife,” he ordered Alistair, hand extending towards the other demon as he reached for his instrument of torture.


	5. Chapter 5

“I could do this all day,” Dean assured the angel as he took a seat on one of the more comfortable chairs in the room. “Alistair’s trinkets may not work on you because you’re an angel, but you know that as the anti-Christ I can cause you immense pain with just a mere thought; you’re not stupid, I can tell that. Well, not when it comes to this kind of stuff anyway. In other areas, you’re as ignorant as a child; but, when it comes to war, you know what you’re doing.” Scooting closer to Castiel, Dean demanded, “Tell me how to get your handprint off my brother.”

Castiel knew that Dean wasn’t lying, but he also knew that he wasn’t about to let Dean know how to remove the mark. He would take whatever punishment his silence would earn him in order to keep his charge safe. “You cannot remove the mark,” he lied, giving his head a small shake. “It is a part of Sam now and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Smirking, Dean shook his head, giving the angel a small chuckle. “That was the wrong answer,” he chuckled, head tilting to the side as he locked his eyes with Castiel’s moments before the angel started screaming in pain. “You see Castiel, I’ll get it off him,” Dean assured his rival. “Even if I have to cut his damn arm off, your mark _will_ come off Sam.” Smiling again, Dean asked, “Now, do we want to try this one more time?”

Although he knew he was probably going to regret it, Castiel shook his head, licking his lips. “You wouldn’t hurt Sam. I know you wouldn’t. And cutting off his arm is probably the only way you’re going to get the thing off.” Smirking, he added, “So you might as well just…deal with it.” He’d heard Sam say that expression before, so he figured it was appropriate here.

Pain flared through him again, causing him to scream, vocal chords aching from the ferocity of the action. He’d been in many wars before this, but never had he felt such intense pain; just another reminder of how powerful the anti-Christ was. Dean needed to be stopped, but Castiel couldn’t do much where he was now; not tied up like an animal.

Finally, after about two minutes of the angel screaming his head off, Dean allowed him a rest. Once the panting had stopped and Castiel was looking up at him again, Dean smiled at the angel. “So, about that question I’ve been asking; are you ready to play nice, Castiel?”

**~~**

Sam gave a frustrated groan when he couldn’t get out of the binds holding him to the headboard. “Dean!” he shouted, pulling at the ropes so hard they dug into his wrists and left ragged red burns. “Ow, dammit,” he cursed, biting into his bottom lip in an attempt to take his mind off the pain. “Dean, come on let me out! Dean!”

Screams suddenly filled the room, causing Sam’s heart to kick up. That was Castiel; Sam could tell his voice anywhere. Dammit, what the hell was happening?! “Cas!” he breathed, struggling harder to get free. He needed to do _something_ ; anything was better than lying here doing nothing. His friends were being tortured by his brother and nothing made sense anymore, so Sam needed to move; he needed to be helpful in some way.

The door suddenly opened and Dean was right there staring at Sam like he had just been getting murdered. “What are you doing?” he asked, moving towards the bed and climbing in beside his brother, a small frown coming to his lips when he realized that Sam had hurt himself with the ropes he was bound with. “Sammy, you really shouldn’t struggle like this,” he muttered, giving his head a small shake as he gently untied the ropes so Sam could move.

As soon as the ropes were off, Sam pushed himself away from Dean, scrambling off the bed and shoving himself into the wall in hopes that Dean would just leave him alone. “What did you do to Castiel?” Sam asked, flinching away from his brother when Dean came closer to him, making sure the older male couldn’t get his hands on him. The last thing Sam wanted right now was for Dean to touch him.

A small frown came to Dean’s face when his little brother flinched away from him and refused to let him touch him. “Sammy,” Dean mumbled, pain flashing across his face for a brief moment before he threw up his stony mask once more. “Look, I didn’t do anything to your precious angel, okay?!” he growled, moving closer to Sam, pinning the younger male against the wall, a hand pressed against the wall on either side of Sam’s head.  
His little brother was doing everything he could to make sure their eyes didn’t meet, but Dean managed to capture the younger male’s gaze by gripping Sam’s chin and holding his head in place. “Look at me Sam,” he ordered, his own stare hard and cold. “Why do you care about him so much, huh? He doesn’t love you, Sammy; he _can’t_! Angels don’t feel!” Slowly, he released Sam’s chin, hand sliding down Sam’s chest, resting on the younger male’s abdomen. “He can’t love you like I can, baby. _No one_ can.”

“Is that what this is, Dean?” Sam asked, eyes sliding closed as he swallowed thickly, trying to understand what his brother was trying to do. He didn’t understand Dean’s near obsession with Castiel, but he wanted to. If he thought there was something going on between the two of them, Dean was sadly mistaken. “Love? You love me? Because you’re not acting like you do, Dean.” Biting into his bottom lip, Sam explained, “You’re not acting like it. All you’ve done since we’ve been together recently is tie me up and scare me.”

Slowly, Sam reached for the hand on his abdomen, taking it into his own and lacing his and Dean’s fingers together. “I know you’re after something. Just tell me what you want from me. What do you want to know and I’ll tell you; anything, I swear.”

Dean wanted to believe Sam, really he did. But he knew that if Sam lied to him, he wouldn’t be able to control himself and something might happen that he would regret later. “No,” he whispered, shaking his head. “I can’t ask you because if you don’t tell me the truth, then I might…hurt you and I don’t want that.” It was bad enough Sam was afraid of him; Dean didn’t need his little brother to get hurt by his hands.

Frowning, Sam did what he thought was the only thing that would make Dean respond and get this damn thing off his chest, whatever the hell it was. Surging forward, Sam caught Dean’s lips with his own, hands moving to grip his brother’s biceps roughly, pushing his brother back away from the wall as he followed after him. “Tell me what you want to know,” Sam mumbled between kisses, tongue pressing into Dean’s mouth and battling with the older male’s own. “Just ask; anything you wanna know Dean.”

He wanted to ask Sam, but he knew he shouldn’t. No, he had to get out of here and talk to the angel again; at least if he lied and Dean had to take his anger out on someone it wouldn’t be Sam in the line of fire. “No,” he argued again, turning so that Sam landed on the bed when he pushed him away. “I have to go talk to people. You stay here. I’ll be back as soon as I can be.”

The change in position was a shock, Sam barely registering that his brother was leaving the room before he was left alone once more. “Dean,” he tried, but the older Winchester was already out of the room before Sam could go any further. Sighing, he flopped back down onto the bed, rolling his eyes as he slowly shook his head. “Great,” he mumbled before he closed his eyes and relaxed back against the bed.  
**~~**

“Are you fucking my brother?” Dean asked as he burst through the basement door, turning his black gaze on Castiel. He could tell the angel wasn’t about to give up the information he wanted so easily, so he gave Castiel a jolt to remind him exactly what he could do to him if he didn’t cooperate. “Are you fucking my brother?” he repeated, holding Castiel’s gaze.

His breaths were panting out as he tried to recover from the immense pain that he had been placed through moments before. “No,” Castiel assured Dean, shaking his head to reiterate his point. “Sam is my charge; we do not have a sexual relationship.” For a minute, he thought Dean was going to make the pain come back and he flinched, but when Dean just walked closer to him and seemed a little calmer, Castiel allowed himself to relax a little more.

It didn’t take long to realize that Castiel wasn’t lying, Dean giving his head a small nod to let the angel know that he believed him. “But you want to be, don’t you?” Dean asked, having seen Castiel’s deep…curiosity with Sam when he had been searching his brain to see if he was lying. “It must just eat you up to know that Sam doesn’t want you like that, huh? That he wants me and not you; even if I’m an evil, soulless monster, according to you.”

A small smirk came to Dean’s face as he saw the change in Castiel’s stance, the angel becoming a bit more defensive now that Dean knew the truth. “The fact of the matter is Castiel, no matter what you tell Sam about me or try to force him to believe, Sam will _always_ choose me over you. Over everyone. Don’t forget that.” With that, Dean turned and walked out the door, needing to run a few errands now that he had that horrible weight off his chest.

As Dean walked out of the room, Castiel watched his back, a small frown on his face. The anti-Christ was a powerful force and now he knew Castiel’s darkest secret. Of course, Castiel knew there was no chance of anything with him and Sam because when he had kissed the young Winchester, Sam had all but told him to leave him alone. Still, Dean had struck a nerve and now Castiel was pissed.

**~~**

Sam groaned softly as he felt someone nudging at him, eyes slowly blinking open. When he realized that he wasn’t at the roadhouse, he quickly jolted up, not remembering clearly what had happened before he’d fallen asleep. He nearly knocked heads with his brother in the process, brows knitting in confusion when the memories of what happened earlier came rushing back.

“D-Dean?” he asked, licking his lips slowly as he looked around the room for a few seconds. “What-What happened? Where did you go?” His hand came up to push his unruly hair out of his face as he waited for Dean to answer, hoping to God, or whoever was listening, that Dean hadn’t been out maiming puppies or something.

Smiling, Dean gently brushed the hair that Sam had missed out of his brother’s face. “I had to go grab a couple of things Sammy,” he muttered, tracing his little brother’s bottom lip with his thumb. “Don’t worry about it; just relax.” Another smile came to his lips as he pulled a box out of one of the bags he’d dropped on the floor when he first arrived. “I got you something,” he smiled, pushing the package into his brother’s hands.

When Dean pushed the package into his hands, Sam couldn’t help the small smile that came to his lips, hands closing around the cool surface of the box. “What is it?” Sam asked, eyes ticking up to look at his brother briefly before looking back at the box in his hands.

The smile that lit up Sam’s face when he took the box made Dean smile himself, loving the way his brother’s eyes lit up at the sight of his present. “Well, open it and find out,” he instructed, not willing to give away the surprise.

Quickly, Sam tore at the box, eyes widening slightly when he saw what was inside. His hand ran over the cover of the book before he pulled it out of the box completely, eyes ticking up to Dean’s as he slowly shook his head, mouth opening and closing as he tried to find the words. “D-Dean, where did you – I mean, I thought there weren’t any copies of this left around here?”

It was clear on his little brother’s face that Sam liked his present, which made Dean’s heart swell. “Yeah, but I know a guy and he hooked me up,” Dean explained to his brother, looking down at the rare demonology book in Sam’s hands. “Do you like it?” he asked, biting into his bottom lip as his eyes ticked back up to meet Sam’s.

For a moment, it actually felt like everything was back to normal and he and Dean were all fine. But the illusion was only there for a minute before Sam had his guard back up. “Yeah, I love it,” he smiled, giving his head a small nod. “But…what’s the occasion? I mean, why are you buttering me up?”

A chuckle worked its way out Dean when Sam asked why he was buttering him up, the older Winchester giving his head a small shake. “Why do I need a reason to give you a gift?” Dean asked, thumb once again tracing his little brother’s lips gently. “I mean, I just want you to know that nothing’s changed; for me anyway. And…I hope nothing’s changed for you; that everything you said earlier was just because you were mad at me and not because you didn’t love me anymore.”

It hurt to see his usually confident brother so unsure, Sam’s heart twisting painfully in his chest as he kept his gaze locked on his present. Slowly, he nodded, letting Dean know that he had at least heard him even if he didn’t know what to say to Dean’s assurance that nothing had changed for him. A lot had changed for Sam in the past six months and he just wasn’t sure he was ready to go back to where he and Dean were, especially since his brother was one of the most powerful supernatural beings on Earth and in Hell.

He heard Dean say his name, dragging Sam out of his thoughts to look up at his brother. Dean’s eyes were pleading with him to say that everything was all right and nothing had changed, but Sam wasn’t sure he could lie to his brother like that. Instead, he told him what he could that wasn’t a lie and just hoped that it wouldn’t piss Dean off. “I…uh, I still have feelings for you,” he assured Dean with a small nod. “I just…I don’t know what that means. I mean, you’re the anti-Christ and I’m a hunter. And then there’s dad, he’s –”

“Not important,” Dean answered for Sam, body scooting closer to the younger male, taking the book from Sam’s hands and laying it on the nightstand beside the bed. “None of it is; just you and me. S’all that matters, Sammy.” Before giving his brother a chance to protest, Dean leaned in and captured Sam’s lips with his own, tongue teasing along the seam, begging for entrance. When he wasn’t rewarded, Dean frowned, pulling back slightly so that he could move onto other areas of Sam’s body, lips sliding along Sam’s jaw down to his neck and shoulder, teeth nipping along the smooth flesh.

Although he had wanted to open his lips and let Dean inside, Sam knew he couldn’t. This wasn’t going to happen because Sam wasn’t even sure he wanted this anymore. Sure, he still loved Dean – he was convinced that was never going to change no matter what happened – but a sexual relationship with someone who was part demon didn’t sound like something Sam wanted. So he’d kept his lips locked tight, not returning the kiss regardless of the fact that he’d wanted to.

When Dean started in on his neck and shoulder, adding teeth, Sam had to bite his lip in order to keep quiet, not wanting his brother to think he was enjoying this even if he was. Slowly, his hands came up and pushed at Dean’s shoulders, groaning in protest when Dean wrapped his arms around his back and pulled him closer, not even caring that Sam was trying to get away. “Dean,” he protested, trying to push harder and make Dean understand that he wasn’t _holding_ him; he was trying to get him away. “Dean, stop, please?”

Dean knew Sam wasn’t trying to hold him, having felt the shove as soon as Sam’s hands landed on his shoulders; he just didn’t care. Sam wanted this and Dean knew it, even if his brother was holding back for some reason. There was no reason Dean could see that Sam was holding back for, so he figured it was probably the fact that Sam was just scared; a little unsure about this whole thing and Dean couldn’t blame him. If their roles were reversed, Dean was sure he would feel the same way.

But he was going to make sure he did everything in his power to help Sam get used to the transition. Now that they were together, they had nothing but time. Well, Dean had to figure out how to open the seals and let Lucifer free and he needed to get that handprint off Sam’s shoulder, but for right now, they had time and he was going to take advantage of it. “Shhh,” he whispered to his brother, giving his head a small shake. “I know you’re scared baby, but it’s going to be okay.” It had been a while since Sam had done this if he hadn’t been with Castiel, so Dean knew he had to be gentle, even if every instinct in him right now was telling him to just flip Sam over and pound him into the mattress.

Shaking his head, Sam argued, “I’m not scared Dean, I just don’t want this!” He couldn’t believe his brother actually thought he was fighting because he was afraid; sure it had been a while since Sam had been with someone, but he wasn’t scared of sex with his brother! “Dean, come on man, get off me!”

Another chuckle broke out of Dean when Sam told him that he didn’t want this, the older Winchester shaking his head. “Sammy, don’t lie to me, it’s not going to end well for you,” he warned, hating it when he was lied to. Basically, it was a slap in the face and he didn’t want any part of it. As Sam continued to struggle, Dean shoved the younger male off him, Sam landing flat on his back on the bed moments before Dean pinned him there with his body, hands gripping Sam’s wrists so he couldn’t fight anymore. “Stop it!” Dean hissed, face in Sam’s own. “You need to calm down and stop acting like such a little brat.”

The change in position shocked Sam and he tried to get up but Dean was on him too fast, in his face yelling at him again. “It’s nice to know what you think of me!” Sam spat, trying to get his hands free. “Let go! If you’re trying to get back on my good side, you’re doing a very bad job of it!”

“I don’t need to be on your good side,” Dean assured his little brother. “I own you now Sam. And what I say goes, do you hear me? You’re in _my_ world now and this thing you’re doing here, resisting the inevitable and ordering me to leave you alone and shit, it’s not going to fly with me.” Dipping his head, he kissed Sam’s lips again, his actions rough, more dominant as he forced his tongue between Sam’s lips, tangling with Sam’s own. “You keep saying that you don’t want me anymore because of what I am, right?” he asked when he finally broke the kiss, nodding when Sam nodded in answer. “I’ve _always_ been this, Sam! I just hid it better back then.”

He wasn’t surprised when Sam’s eyes widened in shock; he figured Sam hadn’t known back then. No one did; just Dean and it hurt to keep the truth from Sam, but he had to in order to keep things in motion. “So what’s the difference, Sammy, huh?” he asked, smirking slightly. “You let me have sex with you back then, and you’re going to let me do it now; whether you want to or not.”

Sam felt tears welling up in his eyes as the ropes that had been on his wrists earlier came back, binding him to the bed as his brother slid down his body. He tried as hard as he could to keep his legs pressed together, but Dean was stronger than he was and managed to get his legs open, pressing his body in the V of his brother’s now spread legs. As Dean worked Sam’s belt open, the younger Winchester turned his head, eyes squeezed tightly closed as he cried silently into the pillow, not even fighting anymore as Dean pulled the denim and cotton off his hips and down to his thighs.


	6. Chapter 6

A small sigh escaped Sam as he stared up at the ceiling, wishing that Dean would get his ass back to the room so Sam could move. It had been three months since Dean brought him here and over those three months, they had been arguing constantly. Sam hardly ever got to leave the room and he sure as hell never got to see any of his friends. When Dean wasn’t in their room, Sam was tied to the bed so he couldn’t go explore. Dean assuring him that it was for his own good, but Sam didn’t believe him about that for one second.

Dean still expected Sam to have sex with him and he knew how to make Sam compliant. The first time Sam refused sex with Dean, the older male threatened to hurt his father; Sam still refused, thinking that Dean was only making empty threats. That was until Sam heard the screaming and cursing coming from his father from some other part of the mansion. Now, Sam knew not to say no and did what Dean told him to more or less.

Sure, there was the occasional back talk, but when Dean got angry and stopped joking around, Sam knew it was time to stop. He wasn’t afraid of his brother, per se. He was…afraid of what his brother would do if he was pushed too far. Sam had learned his limits early and now he didn’t push them too hard.

Rules had been set into motion, after all and Sam knew if he ever broke them, there would be hell to pay. One time, Sam had tried to push the rules and bend them so he could have his way about something and Castiel had paid for it. Needless to say, Sam didn’t try that again. So, now he was forced to be naked in the room, all of his clothes stripped away from him the first night he had been here by his brother’s hands as they ripped them off his body during non-consensual sex. Sam hated Dean so much for that when it had first happened, but after the reoccurrences every night since he’d gotten here, it didn’t really faze him anymore; actually, Sam kind of liked it now, much to his horror. Of course, Dean had become a lot more dominant with him since they were together on Earth, but that was part of what Sam liked; Dean wasn’t afraid to actually _fuck_ him and didn’t treat him like glass, which made the experience much more enjoyable.

Though with Dean’s new rules depression came over Sam sometimes. The fact that he was always in this one little room all alone made him feel lonely and cut off from the rest of the world. At the Roadhouse, Sam at least had Castiel and his tight group of friends there; but here, Sam had no one. Only Dean and that was only when his brother wasn’t off making preparations for the day when Lucifer would finally walk free.

The door suddenly opened and Sam craned his neck so he could see if it was Dean, a small smile coming to his lips when he saw that it was. Excellent; now he could finally get out of these damn ropes and move. His body was cramping from being forced into one position for so long and he wanted to get up and just move more than anything right now. Having his wrists tied to the headboard and his ankles as well, really left no room to even reposition when it wasn’t comfortable anymore. And the first move he was going to make when he could was the bathroom because he really had to go.

“Hey baby,” Dean greeted, crawling onto the bed with his brother, hand trailing along Sam’s sides as he climbed between the younger Winchester’s legs. “Did you miss me today?” he asked before he dipped his head and captured Sam’s lips with his own, tongue sliding into his little brother’s mouth when Sam allowed him entrance. He was actually rather pleased with the way Sam had been acting lately, not trying to break the rules and enjoying the sex, which Dean especially loved; it was time for his little brother to get a treat and Dean knew just the thing he would give Sam. Well, it would be a treat for him too, but he was sure that Sam would love it too.

Sam gave a small nod when Dean asked if he missed him, the younger Winchester’s body trembling as Dean ran his fingertips over Sam’s skin. It didn’t matter how disgusted Sam was by the fact that his brother was half-demon, his body would always respond in some way to Dean from even the lightest touch. As soon as Dean’s lips were on his, Sam’s lips parted, offering himself up to Dean like he knew the older male loved, figuring he would have a better chance at getting what he wanted if Dean was happy. After all, if he was bad, Dean might have just left him tied down and Sam didn’t think his bladder could handle that.

When Dean pulled back, Sam was panting, chest rising and falling with each breath. “D-Dean,” he mumbled, head lifting off the pillow to nip at his brother’s plush bottom lip. “You think you might wanna untie me now, babe?” Sam had learned that Dean liked it when he used pet names, so he tried to use them when Dean did, knowing that it gained him brownie points in his brother’s book. “S’been a long day and I kinda have to go to the bathroom.”

Although he didn’t really want to let Sam go, much preferring it when the younger male was bound so Dean could have his way with him without Sam trying to touch him and push him away, which he still did sometimes, Dean knew he had left Sam in here long enough that the poor kid wasn’t lying about having to go to the bathroom. “Yeah,” he mumbled, releasing Sam before rolling onto his back, relaxing against the mattress as he let Sam leave to go take care of his business.

It didn’t take Sam long to come back, the younger Winchester crawling onto the bed with his brother and kissing his lips again, knowing that it would make the suggestion he was planning go a lot more smoothly if his brother thought he was finally gaining Sam’s love and trust back. Of course, Sam wasn’t even sure he could give it back, but he was willing to try if it meant he got his way. “I was wondering something,” he whispered against Dean’s lips before he kissed his brother again. “Maybe…I could make a suggestion.”

Suggestions were something Dean didn’t really approve of, but since it was Sam, Dean figured he could make an exception. “Yeah,” he answered, hands fisting in Sam’s hair as he dragged him in for another kiss, tongue mapping out the familiar wet cavern. “But first, I want to reward you for being such a good boy these past few days.” Again, he kissed Sam, hands sliding down his brother’s back to squeeze Sam’s ass. “Would you like that Sammy?”

Even if he had wanted to, Sam couldn’t have helped the small moan that escaped him when Dean squeezed his ass, nodding slowly when Dean asked if he would like a reward for his good behavior. It was nice to know that his behavior was being recognized, Sam having figured that this was the best way to placate Dean; he had never expected a reward because of it. “What-What did you have in mind?” Sam asked, hazel eyes slowly blinking open to gaze down at Dean, glad that their kissing hadn’t made Dean’s eyes bleed to black like it sometimes did.

Smiling, Dean answered, “Get dressed; I brought you some clothes, they’re in that bag over there. M’gonna take you somewhere I like to go sometimes to clear my head.” He had never let Sam out of this room, figuring that if someone had seen him, things would go to Hell real fast so it was easier to just keep Sam all to himself. Sure, there were people who knew he was here, but they were to keep their mouths shut about him unless they wanted all the fury of Hell raining down on them.

Before he’d gotten Sam back, he’d had many lovers, taking in whoever the hell looked good that night and to be damned about what the next morning brought them. After Sam came to stay with him, Dean had turned down every offer with no explanation and he was worried about what those idiots might think if they saw Sam. Sure, he didn’t care if he’d hurt their feelings or something, but some of them could get violent, so he needed to think about what was best for Sam. Keeping him locked up in his bedroom where he was safe sounded like the best plan.

It seemed like it had been ages since Sam had been able to leave, so when Dean suggested that he get dressed so they could go somewhere else, Sam didn’t hesitate. He was more than happy to leave this room for a few hours, even if he had to come back later. At least he had a little bit of time out and about. His suggestion to Dean could wait until after, Sam not wanting to run the risk of pissing his brother off and being forced to stay here while Dean went off somewhere for the rest of the night, leaving Sam tied to the bed.

Quickly, Sam dressed, noticing that the clothes Dean had brought him weren’t exactly the nicest things in the world, just a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants, so he figured they must not have been going far. That was a little disappointing, but he wasn’t about to complain. At least he was allowed to leave the room.

Once he was dressed, he turned his attention to Dean, a wide smile on his face as he moved closer to his brother, hand sliding into Dean’s, lacing their fingers together. “Where are we going?” Sam asked, biting into his bottom lip, unable to hide his excitement. Maybe there would be actual contact with other people; not that Dean wasn’t enough for him. Sam just needed to have human contact; he was kind of a social butterfly back in school and he liked being surrounded by people.

“Don’t worry about it nosey,” Dean chuckled, shaking his head slightly as a soft chuckle escaped him. He grabbed the door handle and tugged it open, coming face-to-face with Ava, who was wearing a skimpy black teddy and leaning against the door frame in a rather seductive pose. She had been one of the reasons he hadn’t wanted anyone else to know about Sam; when he’d told her that he didn’t want to have casual sex with her anymore, she’d gone completely nuts and started in on how much she loved her time with Dean and she would show him that she wasn’t that easy to get rid of.

He should have killed her right on the spot, but he’d felt kind of bad for her; she seemed like she had some issues and Dean figured she’d have a new crush within a few weeks. Apparently, he’d been wrong. “Ava,” he nearly growled, glaring at the young woman, eyes bleeding to black in his frustration. “What are you doing here?”

If Ava would have been listening, she probably would have answered Dean’s question with some stupid remark about Dean knowing _exactly_ why she was there; however, her attention was focused on something completely different at the moment. Dean was actually holding hands with someone, which as far as she was concerned was considered cuddling. And Dean didn’t cuddle. At least that’s what he’d told her when she tried to cuddle with him.

Ava not answering him only pissed him off more, Dean releasing Sam’s hand and grabbing Ava’s arm, twisting painfully as he repeated, “What the hell are you doing here, Ava?” Now she knew about Sam; that could be a problem. She had one of the biggest mouths in the whole place, which only added the question of why she was even here to Dean’s growing list.

When Dean grabbed her and repeated the question, Ava gasped in pain, trying to get her arm out of Dean’s grasp. “I was coming here to see if you wanted some company, but I can see you already have some,” she explained, hissing in pain when Dean wouldn’t let her go. “Ow, Dean you’re hurting me.”

“Good,” Dean growled, not really caring for even an instant that he was hurting Ava. He’d told her to leave him alone and he’d meant it. That wasn’t a hard rule to follow if you were smart, which apparently Ava wasn’t. She was pushing boundaries that Dean didn’t like to have pushed. Sure, he allowed Sam to push the boundaries, but Sam was different; Sam was his everything and Ava didn’t even come close. “Now listen to me and listen _very_ carefully, Ava; I swear to you, if anyone finds out that Sam’s here with me, I will personally come find you. And trust me when I say that you will not like it when I do.”

Angrily, Dean shoved Ava’s arm out of his grasp, causing the smaller woman to stumble backwards. She quickly nodded and turned, headed down the hallway after one quick glare in Sam’s direction. That should have been her on Dean’s arm like that, not _him_! Of course, she wasn’t going to tell anyone he was here, her fear of Dean outweighing her jealousy; but that didn’t mean she could try to break them up. Once this new guy was gone, she could go to Dean and comfort him; it was the perfect plan.

Sam frowned in confusion at the look he was given from Ava, wondering why she seemed to be angry with him. Sure, it was probably because Dean was with him and not her, the outfit she was wearing just now did not leaving much to the imagination. But it wasn’t his fault! Dean had grabbed him and he was keeping him here. If it were up to Sam, he’d be back at the Roadhouse serving customers like he’d been doing before Dean found him. He loved Dean sure, but he was part demon and that still made Sam uncomfortable.

Sighing, Dean turned back to Sam, pushing him back into the room slightly as he closed the door. “M’sorry about that baby,” he apologized, leaning in and capturing Sam’s lips with his own. “We used to have a thing sometimes and when I broke it off, she didn’t take it too well. But it’s over now and there’s no way I would ever go back to her. I love you and now that I have you again, I don’t need anyone else.” Again, he kissed Sam, hands sliding down the younger male’s back to squeeze Sam’s ass cheeks, moaning softly into Sam’s mouth.

Slowly, Sam nodded when Dean pulled back, letting his brother know that he wasn’t worried about it. “S’okay, I don’t mind,” he assured Dean, licking his lips. All Sam wanted to do was get out of this room like Dean had been ready to do earlier. “S-So, where were you taking me?” he asked, trying to nudge Dean into remembering that they had been leaving. When the door closed after all, it had nearly crushed Sam on the inside.

A small smile came to Dean’s lips when Sam asked where he had been taking him, shaking his head slightly. “Don’t worry about it nosey,” he repeated, kissing Sam once more as his hand found the doorknob and pulled the door open. “Won’t be long before we get there.” With that, Dean tugged on Sam’s hand, pulling him out of the room, the younger male catching the handle and pulling the door closed behind him.

It hadn’t been a lie when Dean told him they wouldn’t be long getting there; a couple turns and a few steps down one hallway and they were there. “Close your eyes,” Dean whispered in Sam’s ear, pulling back with a smile on his lips when his little brother’s eyes fluttered closed. After all, he didn’t want to ruin the surprise; he was sure Sam was going to love it.

His hand slowly slid into Sam’s, lacing their fingers together before he gently tugged on the younger male, getting him to move forward into the room. Once Sam was inside, Dean closed the door, pulling Sam forward further until he was standing in the middle of the room where he had a good view of everything. “Okay baby,” he whispered. “Open your eyes.”

When promoted, Sam slowly allowed his eyes to flutter open, hazel orbs widening when he saw the massive throne on the opposite wall. He’d never seen anything like it and he was slightly taken back by it. He jumped slightly when Dean asked what he thought, head turning so he could get a better view of his brother. “Y-Yeah,” Sam muttered, giving his head a small nod. “Why, um, why are you bringing me here just now?”

“Because I have plans for us here Sammy,” Dean whispered, moving in closer to his brother, leaving nearly no space between the two of them. “And you’ve been such a good boy lately I thought you should get a reward. That’s what you wanted right? A reward for your good behavior?” He smiled once more when Sam nodded, nose brushing along Sam’s hair before he reached Sam’s jaw, lips trailing kisses back towards Sam’s ear as his hands slid down the younger male’s body to grip his hips, pulling Sam back towards him tighter so the firm line of his erect cock was nuzzled against the crack of Sam’s ass.

A small moan escaped the anti-Christ as his dick slid along Sam’s crack, hands gripping the younger male’s hips harder as he began a slow grind. “Fuck, Sammy,” he moaned, one hand moving to cup Sam’s cheek, gently turning his head so he could take Sam’s lips, tongue instantly sliding into the younger male’s mouth. “I want you baby; right here, right now. Let me take you, Sammy, please?”


	7. Chapter 7

_“I want you baby; right here, right now. Let me take you, Sammy, please?”_ The words rang through Sam’s head like a mantra, his body telling him to just go for it, but his mind was telling him that it was wrong; Dean was part demon and he shouldn’t do this. But he also knew that if he said no, Dean would get mad and probably hurt someone he loved; so Sam’s only choice was to say yes. And that’s what he did, slowly nodding his head as he let out a slow breath, steeling himself for what was going to happen next; he was going to love it, he knew but that didn’t mean he actually wanted to enjoy it. Really, everything he felt was involuntary; it just kind of happened.

A wide smile came to Dean’s face when Sam nodded, the older male quickly turning his brother around to face him, lips immediately crushing against Sam’s. As the kiss continued, Dean walked Sam back towards his throne, wanting to take Sam on something that he loved almost as much as his little brother. The impala was too big of a risk, taking Sam outside where he could possibly get away, so this was the next best thing.

The minute he had Sam close enough to the throne, he pressed their lips together again, pulling Sam completely into his lap, forcing the younger male to straddle him, never breaking the contact of their lips. There was really no other way they could do this because Dean knew the throne wasn’t big enough for sex, but he wanted it here, dammit. And he always got what he wanted.

As Dean pulled him into his lap, Sam bent his knees and spread his legs so that he could have his legs on the outside of each of Dean’s, effectively straddling the older male. He had no problem with this position if this was how Dean wanted it. After all, it wasn’t like he really had a say in much of anything that went on lately, so this was no different. Whatever Dean wanted, Dean usually got.

Slowly, Dean shook his head, licking his lips as he pushed gently as Sam’s shoulders. “Get up for a minute baby,” he whispered, lips pressing against Sam’s throat briefly. “Need to get your pants off first.” This wasn’t really going to work if Sam still had his sweats on, after all. They continued to kiss as Dean tugged down Sam’s pants, giving him another gentle tug when he had his brother’s pants down low enough that Sam could kick them off. “You’re so beautiful,” Dean whispered as he pulled his brother back onto his lap, kissing Sam again.

Sam gasped when Dean pulled him back into his lap, legs straddling Dean once more as he looked down at Dean with lust blown eyes. He wanted Dean so badly right now, he couldn’t even think of anything else, which made him hate himself a little bit. In the back of his mind, he heard Dean saying something, but he couldn’t make out what it was; hopefully the older male wasn’t asking him a question because Sam wouldn’t have been able to answer. When his cock bumped against Dean’s stomach, Sam looked down at it before he looked back up at Dean, licking his lips as he thought of all the things Dean was about to do to him. After all, they’d had sex more times than Sam would ever admit, and each time, Dean made it seem like it was the first time.

Once he had Sam back in his lap, Dean wrapped his hand around the base of Sam’s shaft, stroking him slowly at first, wanting to tease his lover. He was rewarded with Sam arching into his touch with a low moan, letting him know that Sam was fully enjoying himself. Sam’s reactions to every little touch he gave him spiked Dean’s lust for the younger male, making him want to just skip the foreplay and get right to the good stuff. But Sam deserved the foreplay right now, so Dean forced himself to remain calm and take it slow.

“Ungh…Dean,” Sam moaned as his head lolled back, hips bucking into Dean’s hand. “So good, babe. Ah, I need you so much right now, D.” His hips continued to buck into Dean’s hand as Sam moaned and writhed on Dean’s laps, wishing Dean would just hurry it up already.

Dean smiled widely once more when Sam seemed to love every bit of attention Dean was giving him. His little brother had always been so responsive and Dean loved every single minute of it. Even when Sam had first told him no and tried to make him stop, once they’d gotten into it and gotten started, Sam seemed to like it just fine. Just like Dean knew he would. “You want me, don’t you baby?” he asked, hand on Sam’s cock moving a little faster to entice his brother more.

The younger male quickly nodded, knowing that Dean hated to wait for answers. “Yes,” Sam assured him with a nod. “Just let me get you out of these clothes first.” He hated it when Dean had him naked and was still fully dressed. In all honesty, it kind of embarrassed him because it felt like he was always on display for Dean when his brother was never on display for him.

Dean nodded his agreement when Sam told him to let him get these clothes off him. He was definitely ready to be free of these now tight fitting jeans. Sam had hardly even touched him and he was already achingly hard. It was dangerous to be this in love with someone probably, but he couldn’t seem to care. All he cared about right now was taking care of Sam. He lifted his upper body off the throne so Sam could get his shirt off easier before he flopped back, gazing up at the younger male as Sam went to work on his jeans.

“Lift up for me, babe,” Sam instructed once he had Dean’s jeans undone. When Dean did as he was told, Sam pulled both boxers and jeans down around Dean’s thighs before pushing them down further, allowing them to pool at his lovers ankles, moving to his knees in the process. “There,” he smiled, looking up at his brother. “Much better.” Licking his lips, he took Dean’s cock in his hand, frowning at the older male. “Jesus D, why didn’t tell me you were this hard? I would have done something about it sooner.”

A low moan broke from Dean’s throat when Sam grabbed his cock, bottom lip disappearing behind straight white teeth as he attempted to stifle the louder moans. “Was takin’ care of you,” he gasped, hips beginning to buck into Sam’s hand. “Oh God, Sammy…need you so much.”

When Dean started bucking into his hand, Sam smiled, glad he wasn’t the only one who was feeling this way right now. “Shh…it’s okay, babe,” he softly quieted. “It’s my turn to take care of you.” He quickly wrapped his arms around Dean’s thighs, pulling him closer before holding down Dean’s hips and dipping his head, taking Dean’s cock deep into his mouth, allowing his lover to bottom out against the back of his throat. After a few seconds, Sam swallowed a couple of times, letting Dean feel his throat working around him.

He knew he wasn’t going to be able to do this much longer without Dean having an orgasm prematurely, but he didn’t know where the lube was, and there was no way he was stopping in the middle of their foreplay to go find it, even if Dean would let him out of his sight, which was unlikely. So, he was just going to have to use his own lubricant, which meant spit. And because it was the only form of lubrication he was getting, Sam made sure to get Dean’s dick good and wet, not wanting to waste time by going extremely slow so he wouldn’t hurt himself.

After a few more seconds, Sam pulled off, wiping the dribble of spit from his lips as he looked up at Dean with a small smile on his face. He couldn’t believe that he was actually going to get to ride Dean. God, it was going to be so good. Unlike when he was under his brother, Sam had all of the control now; but he was only interested in one thing – how fast their pace was. Usually, he was fine with whatever pace Dean set; however, some days, Dean went really slowly, just to torture Sam. Well, now it was Sam’s turn to torture Dean and boy was he going to enjoy this.

Once the warm wet mouth was off his cock, Dean whined in protest, lifting his head off the back of the throne to look down at his brother. That smile was enough to melt him right there. He loved it when Sam smiled and those dimples were just about ready to come out but didn’t quite make it. Those dimples were damn near sinful and got him every time.

“C’mere,” Dean mumbled, holding his arms out for Sam to crawl into. When his lover did just that, Dean wrapped his arms around Sam as his lips covered Sam’s, tongue instantly moving to trace the seam of Sam’s lips before he was granted access into his brother’s mouth. His tongue caressed Sam’s for a good while before he pulled back, hands sliding down Sam’s back to grope the firm globes of his ass. “I want you so much right now, Sammy. Please?”

Sam moaned at Dean’s words, agreeing with him unconditionally. “Ungh…D, don’t stop. Feels good,” Sam moaned as his lover squeezed and kneaded his ass. Repositioning himself so that he was straddling Dean, Sam mumbled, “Need to hurry because I don’t know where the lube is so if we actually want to do this, need to have you in me before the spit dries.”

Hearing Sam babble about wanting to actually do this and how they needed to hurry because of it made Dean smile. “Mkay baby, just go when you’re ready.” Gently, he ground up against Sam’s ass cheek, a soft chuckle escaping his parted lips. “I’m ready when you are.” Actually, he was ready now, but he could wait for Sam.

Sam smiled down at Dean when he told him to go when he was ready. He was ready right now; he just thought Dean wanted a little more time to kiss before they got to the real fun. When Dean ground up against him, Sam’s eyes slid closed as his lips parted on a moan. “Yeah, I can tell,” he moaned before he dipped his head once more and kissed his lover’s lips.

He pulled back soon after, pushing up off Dean’s chest and turning at the waist, hand gripping the base of his brother’s shaft before slowly lowering himself down onto him. Soft moans and groans broke from Sam’s throat as he sheathed Dean inside himself, not stopping until Dean was buried to the hilt. Once he had Dean all the way inside him, both of his hands came down to rest against Dean’s chest as his head fell forward, hair flopping down to cover his face.

It felt so good to be with Sam like this, which kind of surprised him since he wasn’t one to ever give up control. But, as with most things in his life since he’d gotten with his little brother, there was something different about Sam that just made him want to try new things. Probably because he knew that it would be good as long as Sam was in the equation.

When Sam had him buried to the hilt, Dean moaned as his head pressed back against the throne once more, watching his lover from beneath heavy lidded eyes. God, if he thought Sam was hot before, seeing him with his hair all in his face just made him so much hotter; it was taking all Dean had not to thrust up into Sam before the younger male was ready. His hands came up to run up and down Sam’s arms as he mumbled, “You’re so fucking hot, Sammy. Drivin’ me crazy.”

Feeling Dean’s hands on him, Sam opened his eyes to mere passion-glazed slits. He was overjoyed that he could drive Dean crazy, even when he wasn’t really doing anything. Huffing out a soft laugh, Sam replied, “Just wait until we actually get going. Then you’ll really be driven crazy.” Slowly, he gave an experimental thrust backwards, moaning when Dean’s cock hit his prostate. He was definitely ready now.

“Oh God, are you ready, babe?” Sam asked, just wanting to check although he was pretty sure he knew the answer to that question. As soon as he received the disbelieving look from his lover followed by the nod, Sam pressed down against Dean’s chest, making sure not to fall off Dean in this unfamiliar position as he used his knees to push off the throne, raising himself almost completely off Dean’s dick before he slid back down.

Moans and groans filled the room as Sam continued to ride Dean. There was no way he was going to last much longer, having been achingly hard since Dean started touching him. And he was setting the pace just right, for both of them if Dean’s moaning was any indication, and Dean’s cock was hitting his prostate with every thrust. No, Sam was definitely not going to last much longer at this rate. “D-Dean,” he gasped, fingers curling around his lover’s nipples, short blunt nails digging into the flesh. “I’m close.”

The way Sam’s inner muscles were clenching around his achingly hard flesh let Dean know it wasn’t going to be long before he was cumming inside his lover. His hands on Sam’s hips tightened their grip a little as he moaned in pleasure, his head once again pressing into the back of the throne. “Yeah, me too baby,” he assured Sam, nodding slightly. “Do it. Cum for me, Sammy.” One hand moved to grip the base of Sam’s shaft and began to slide along his lover’s length, using the precum oozing from Sam’s slit to help slick the way.

Once Dean told him to cum and his hand soon followed, Sam was gone. There was nothing he could have done to stop himself from cumming at that moment, even if he knew it would have caused the world to end. His back arched, body tensing and his nipples pebbling as he felt heat pool low in his belly, balls drawing up close to his body before the first ribbon of cum shot from his cock, wetting Dean’s hand.

As Sam came, his inner muscles clenched even tighter around Dean’s sensitive cock sheathed inside him and Dean was gone, giving a shout of pleasure as he came inside his lover. Moans of joy spilled from both their throats as they rode out the waves of their pleasure.

Sam was panting out his breaths and he could feel Dean’s cum dripping out of him and wetting his thighs, but he didn’t care. Right now he was completely sated and ready for a good long nap.

“Mm…” Dean moaned as he ran one hand up and down Sam’s back, his free hand moving to push his lover’s bangs out of his face. “You were amazing. Not that I’m surprised.” Biting his lip, he stroked the side of Sam’s face with the back of his hand, wondering how the hell he got so lucky. “You know, we should probably get back to the bed before we go to sleep.”

Bed? Oh yeah, they were on Dean’s throne. “Yeah,” Sam answered with a nod. “I’ll get up in a second. Just let me get the feeling back in my legs.” Chuckling, he grabbed Dean’s hand so he would stop stroking his face, bringing it down to his mouth instead, sucking Dean’s index finger into his mouth. He could taste himself on Dean’s finger, which made him wonder if Dean had been rubbing cum on his cheek. It didn’t much matter; he supposed seeing as how he wasn’t going anywhere.

Slowly, he allowed Dean’s finger to slip from his lips before he smiled at his brother. “So, how about that suggestion I was going to make now?” Sam asked, hoping that he had done enough to make Dean happy. When Dean was happy, he was a lot easier to deal with. Sam knew that from personal experience. He wasn’t sure if he could handle rejection, worried that he might just snap and then Dean would probably be even more pissed and he would take it out on someone Sam cared about. After all, his older brother would never lay a hand on him or hurt him in any way that wasn’t emotional. That was how Dean kept him in check; emotional trauma. Like when he had tortured their father and made Sam listen.

He was tempted to tell Sam that he should wait, but now that Sam mentioned it, Dean was kind of curious to know what it was that his little brother wanted so badly. And Sam had been very good just now, doing everything right and not even complaining about it, so he figured the younger male did deserve a reward. Depending on what that reward was, of course. Some things were just not able to be given, after all.

“All right baby,” he muttered, face pressing against Sam’s cheek before his lips slowly trailed open-mouthed kisses over Sam’s cheek down to his lips. “What do you want me to do for you?” He kissed Sam’s lips once more before moving down to the younger male’s neck, sucking a bruise into the skin so everyone who saw Sam would know who he belonged to. And they would know that if they touched him, there would be hell to pay.

Now that the time had finally come, Sam was scared. Dean was going to reject his request, Sam just knew it. And he wasn’t sure he could handle it. Sometimes, the things Dean did and said to him were enough to make him break – like when he used Sam’s emotions to force him into things he didn’t want to do – and Sam knew that if Dean shot him down now, he would be shattered. Then again, he also knew there was no chance of knowing for sure unless he actually let the words come out of his mouth.

Gathering up his courage, no longer letting his fear get the best of him, Sam asked, "Do you think that…maybe you could let my friends go?”


	8. Chapter 8

Dean frowned in confusion when Sam asked him to let his friends go, wondering why that was so important that Sam would be so good just to earn that. Something in his gut told him it had something to do with that angel, which pissed Dean off more than he could possibly imagine.

“No,” he growled, hands on Sam becoming firmer, more demanding as he grabbed at Sam possessively, pulling him closer. “You’re mine Sam,” he reminded, voice cold in warning. “I’m not going to let him take you away from me again!”

The sudden change in Dean’s behavior made Sam jump slightly, confused by how angry one simple little question could make the older male. “Dean,” he gasped, trying to wiggle away from his big brother. “Ow, let me go. Who are you talking about?” they were right back where they’d started when Sam first got here and Sam had no idea who this mystery man was that he was apparently seeing behind Dean’s back was.

Before Sam knew what was happening, they were back in Dean’s room, Sam figuring that Dean had done it with just a thought. In all of his research, Sam had learned that Dean could pretty much do anything he wanted with just a mere thought; it hadn’t scared him at the time, but now he was a little frightened. He wasn’t sure how far Dean was willing to go to keep him here and that was the thing that scared him the most.

Once they were back in his bedroom, Dean pushed Sam onto the bed, holding him there with his mind as he thought of his next move. Sam was good at pretending he didn’t know whom Dean was talking about and it made Dean wonder what else Sam was good at pretending. But Sam wouldn’t pretend to enjoy being with him; would he? Sometimes, it seemed like Dean hardly knew Sam anymore.

Being held to the bed with the power of his brother’s mind wasn’t something that Sam would exactly call fun. “Dean!” he yelled, attempting to struggle off of the bed. It was like being pinned somewhere by a demon; he and Dean should have known that feeling better than anyone since demons always seemed to pin them places when they had been on the hunt. He longed for those days now more than he ever thought he would. Back then, all he’d cared about was being normal and starting his own life that didn’t involve the supernatural. But knowing what he knew now, given the choice between normal and his family, he would have chosen their family any day.

“Why do you want him so much more than you want me, Sammy?” Dean demanded, turning his attention to his struggling brother. “What can he give you that I can’t? I think I’ve been nothing but nice to you since you’ve gotten here; I get you presents, I don’t cheat on you. What else do you want from me?!”

This was beginning to get ridiculous. “Dean, I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Sam yelled. There were a lot of ‘he’s in his bunch of friends and he didn’t want any of them more than he wanted Dean. All he wanted was for them to be safe and God only knew what Dean was having his demons doing to them in here. The only thing he cared about was keeping his friends safe and he had heard more than one of them screaming on more than one occasion, so there was no way they were safe here. “Who do you think I want so damn badly?”

Angrily, Dean moved to the bed, letting Sam go only to pin him with his body. “That fucking thorn in my side Castiel!” Dean explained. “What does he have that I don’t? I’m stronger than he is, better looking and I love you! He doesn’t even know what love is Sam, so how can you want him over me?!”

Sam was shocked when Dean finally told him who this mystery man was, eyes widening slightly as he tried to process everything Dean had been saying. “Dean, I don’t want Castiel,” he assured his brother with a small shake of his head. “We’re just friends. I swear, that’s all we are.” If he could just get Dean to understand that’s all he and Castiel were and all they were ever going to be, maybe there was a chance he could get everyone he had been staying with out of their prison. It was worth a shot at least, he supposed.

He managed to get his wrist free from Dean’s hold, hand slowly moving to cup his brother’s cheek. “Dean, please you have to believe me. There’s nothing between me and Castiel; I’ve never felt anything but friendship for him.” Of course, Sam wasn’t going to mention the kiss before Dean had found them because that would just piss Dean off more and Sam couldn’t afford to have that happen. “You’re the only one I want babe, okay?”

When Sam’s hand touched his face, Dean allowed his eyes to flutter closed, letting the small touch calm him down. One of these days Dean was afraid Sam would go too far and he would hurt the younger male. That was why he needed to find a way to get that damn handprint off Sam’s shoulder and get on with his plans for Sam; before he seriously injured the younger male. “Then why do you care if I let them go?” he asked, his own hand moving to cover Sam’s.

Choosing his words very carefully, Sam explained, “I just want them to be okay, Dean. I can hear them screaming wherever they are and that leads me to believe that they are not being treated right.” Slowly, Sam shook his head as he continued, “They haven’t done anything to deserve this and I just feel responsible for what’s happening to them. I can’t…handle that, Dean.”

A small frown came to Dean’s face when Sam spoke, the older male giving his own head a small shake before he answered, “They stole you away from me and kept you hidden for six months, Sam. If you ask me, they’re getting less than they deserve. They should be in Hell rotting for what they’ve done!”

Now, it was Sam’s turn to frown. “You’re not even going to consider it?” he scoffed, shaking his head. It really shouldn’t have surprised him that Dean wasn’t listening; he should have known it was too much to ask so soon. “I thought you said I was going to be rewarded for my good behavior? What happened to that, Dean?”

“I already gave you your reward,” Dean answered, pushing Sam’s hand back onto the bed and creating the ropes to keep Sam tied to the bed while he was out. “I fucked you on my throne; I never said I was giving into your request.”

Hot tears of anger burned at his eyes as he looked up at the ropes biding his wrists to the headboard and the ropes binding his ankles to the bottom of the bed. “That was more of a reward for _you_ ,” Sam argued, rolling his eyes. “How long are you leaving me here like this?!”

Slowly, Dean turned to face his brother, a small, lewd grin on his lips. “Don’t act like you didn’t like it too, Sammy; I know you did.” With that, Dean walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, completely ignoring Sam’s last question. He had a meeting to be at in five minutes and he wasn’t sure how long it was going to last. Of course, he would probably get bored and leave halfway through, but he figured he should at least show up this time.

**~~**

“You should really give in to him,” Balthazar offered, giving a small shrug when Dean shot him a glare. “Look, all I’m saying is that if you want him to trust you, there are certain things you have to be willing to do for him. He does everything for you Dean; don’t you think you should return the favor?”

Scoffing, Dean rolled his eyes, giving his head a small shake. “He doesn’t do everything for me. If he did everything for me, he wouldn’t act like such a brat sometimes. I can’t tell him no without him getting all defensive and angry; how is that right? Why should I reward him for that kind of behavior?”

Balthazar shrugged, head tilting to the side a moment before he muttered, “Sam is depressed Dean. Can’t you see it? I mean, you’d have to be a fool not to.” His hands went up as a sign of surrender when Dean shot him another glare. “He’s a social being Dean; you’re not enough company for him because you’re hardly ever around. Not to mention the fact that he feels responsible for his friends being tortured by Alistair. Just give him this one thing, and I guarantee, you’ll have him right where you want him.”

The angel had a point Dean supposed, giving his eyes another roll as he pressed his index finger and thumb against the bridge of his nose. “I’ll think about it, okay?” he muttered, shaking his head. “Now I have a meeting that you can’t be a part of, so go find someone else to annoy.” With that, Dean walked into the room where the meeting was being held. Today they were going to figure out how to get Lucifer out of his cage and Dean knew it was going to be a long, boring get together; so he only planned on staying for about half an hour and then he would go back to Sam and blow off some steam with his lover. Then, they would talk about maybe letting the humans and the angels go. He wouldn’t make any promises, but they would at least _talk_ about it.

As he entered the room, all eyes turned to him, the anti-Christ giving a small nod of acknowledgement to the demons in the room. “All right, let’s make this quick,” he muttered, taking his seat at the head of the table. “Who wants to give me what they have first?”

**~~**

A surprised gasp escaped Sam when the door to Dean’s room opened sooner than he had been expecting. However, when he noticed that it wasn’t Dean who was entering the room, his brows knit in confusion, wondering what the hell was going on. He recognized the visitor from earlier that day when he’d been about to leave with Dean, wondering what the hell she was doing here. “Ava?” he asked, shaking his head slightly. “What are you doing here?”

Ava’s eyes widened when she saw Sam tied to the bed naked, a small seductive smile curling her lips upwards slightly. “Hi there; you remember me?” she asked, closing and locking the door behind herself. She didn’t want any interruptions while she was ruining Sam and Dean’s relationship. Not that she thought anyone else was brave enough to enter the anti-Christ’s room, but it was always good to be cautious.

Smiling, she moved closer to the bed, eyes darting down to Sam’s bare cock as she slowly licked her lips. “Well, aren’t we…proportionate?” she mused, gently climbing onto the bed with Sam. A small chuckle worked its way out of her when Sam blushed, trying to close his legs though the ropes around his ankles made it nearly impossible. “Don’t be shy, cutie. I like it.”

When Ava’s petite hand curled around his shaft, Sam groaned in displeasure, head pressing into the pillows under him as he grabbed the ropes binding him to the bed. “What are you –?” he started, shaking his head. “Stop it; leave me alone.” He knew that if Dean came in here and saw them like this, the older male would jump to conclusions. And he didn’t want that to happen; hell, he didn’t even want Ava to do this to him, but he would get punished for it, undoubtedly. Dean was already on edge today and this would only make it worse.

Again, Sam groaned in displeasure as Ava’s mouth covered his dick, her tongue teasing the slit as her hand worked the lower part of Sam’s cock she didn’t have in her mouth. “Stop,” Sam groaned, tugging at the ropes in an attempt to get free. Really, he didn’t even know why he was bothering; the ropes had never broken before, so there was no reason they would now. But it was more of a reflex to try to get free than an actual thought out plan; he just wanted to get Ava away from him and make her stop this. “Ava, stop it.”

“Shhh,” she whispered, pulling off Sam’s cock with an obscene _pop_. “Dean’s having a meeting with the head honchos; he won’t be back for a while. And as long as you don’t tell him about our little affair, he won’t ever have to know about it.” Again, she dipped her head, taking Sam deep into her mouth, moaning around the hard flesh. Of course, she had every intention of telling Dean that Sam came on to her when she went into the room; anything to get Sam in trouble so she could be with Dean where she belonged.

**~~**

Dean subtly checked his watch as Alistair suggested they get John to crack the first seal like the plan had been when he’d gotten here the first time. Sure, it could work Dean supposed; all Alistair had to do was threaten Sam’s life and John would do whatever was necessary to save his son. Of course, Dean wouldn’t allow Sam to be harmed, but John didn’t have to know that.

Sighing, Dean gave a small nod, letting the demon know that he was listening before he pushed himself out of his chair. “While all of this is riveting stuff,” he mumbled, hand running through his hair. “I can’t stay here any longer. I have things that need to be done and we’re getting nowhere. Meg, why don’t you take over and someone can report back to me when we actually have something concrete.”

Although he could tell everyone was pissed that they had to stay and he was allowed to go, Dean knew no one would say anything because they were afraid of what he would do to them. The door clicked closed behind him and Dean was instantly on his way to his brother. For the last half hour, Dean had been thinking of all the things he was going to do to Sam when he got back to him and now he was achingly hard and couldn’t wait to actually make his thoughts a reality.

When he reached his door, however, it was locked. Dean didn’t remember locking the door, which meant something was wrong. Quickly, Dean opened the door using the power of his mind, fury causing his blood to bubble when he saw Ava sucking Sam’s dick and his little brother powerless to stop it. “What the hell is going on here?!” Dean demanded, slamming the door closed behind him.

Quickly, Ava jumped off Sam when she heard Dean’s voice, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. After all of her hard work and Sam was _still_ only half hard; it was going to make selling her lie tricky, but not impossible. “Dean,” she muttered, moving over to the older male. “He came on to me! I came in here because I heard someone mumbling and I wanted to see if it was you and if you were okay and I was met with this!” Shaking her head, she looked up at the anti-Christ, biting into her bottom lip. “He begged me to get him off Dean! He told me that you weren’t enough for him! I mean, I figured he must have been an idiot to think that about you, but I couldn’t just leave him there like that.”

“She’s lying Dean,” Sam argued, head turning to look at his brother, tears of shame still fresh in his eyes. “I didn’t do anything; I told her to stop, but she wouldn’t!” He was still trying to deal with the fact that he had almost been raped by a woman who was half his size; he didn’t think he could handle it if Dean, his only ally here, sided with this lying skank and not him. “Dean please, I swear, that’s not what happened. I _never_ said that.”

Everything was happening too fast and Dean didn’t know what to think. He and Sam had been fighting, but he didn’t think Sam would cheat on him; especially not with Ava. After all, the younger male had been on his own for six months and hadn’t cheated on him when he had plenty of time to do so. And he didn’t trust Ava as far as he could throw her, so she was probably the one who was lying. Even if she wasn’t, she had no right to touch Sam, so there was still going to be punishment; it was just a matter of how badly the bitch was going to be punished.

Without giving it much thought, Dean pinned Ava to the wall, not caring that he heard something crack when she landed, the woman crying out in pain. All Dean was worried about right now was getting the truth and he was sure he could get it out of Sam a lot faster than Ava; Sam hadn’t lied to him yet, after all. He quickly released Sam, the younger male scooting back on the bed and pulling his knees into his chest to hide his nakedness as soon as he was able to do so. “Sammy, look at me,” Dean whispered, needing to get his brother’s attention off of Ava so he could talk to him without any distractions.

The tears that had been threatening to fall earlier slid down Sam’s cheeks as he returned his attention to his brother. Dean had to believe him; he just _had_ to! “Please Dean,” Sam whispered again, head shaking as he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get the tears to stop. He didn’t know what else to say; Dean was either going to believe him or he wasn’t. Really, Sam’s only option was to wait and see what happened.

It was clear almost instantly that Sam wasn’t lying; the younger male had never really been a great actor, always having a tell when he was lying even while they were on hunts and there was nothing like that now; all Dean could see was shame and some fear. Sam probably thought Dean was going to hurt him, which he wasn’t. They were going to have to work on that fear as soon as they could.

But right now, Dean had more important things to focus on; Ava needed to be punished for what she’d done to his brother. Right now, Dean was thinking her crime was punishable by death. Slowly, Dean allowed his eyes to flutter closed, opening halfway as he glared at Ava. Before she knew what was happening, the sickening crunch of bones breaking filled the air followed by Ava’s screams of pain as Dean slowly moved her ribs out of the way and began removing her heart from her chest with his mind; a little trick he’d learned from Azazel.

Hearing the screams, Sam quickly shot his eyes open, shock clear on his face as he watched Dean all but torture Ava. “Dean,” he whispered, shaking his head, hand slowly moving to touch the older male’s shoulder. “Dean, stop; you can’t kill her, she’s human!” Sam was pissed about what she’d done to him, but that didn’t mean he wanted her dead.

“I can, and I will,” Dean argued, hand moving to Sam’s on his shoulder, pulling it off and down to wrap around Dean’s waist. “She needs to learn there are consequences to her actions; and I just don’t like her.” Breaking the eye contact he had, giving Ava a break from the pain, Dean looked back at Sam, his free hand moving to stroke the younger male’s cheek. “Just close your eyes, baby; it’ll be over in a minute.”

Again, Dean turned his attention to Ava, picking up right back where he’d started only this time, he took away her voice so Sam didn’t have to listen to her screaming. However, before he could finish her off, Sam forced him to break eye contact by forcing his face to the side and capturing his lips, Dean moaning into the kiss. “Sammy, come on; this can wait,” he muttered, though he moved to take Sam’s lips with his own once more. “Once she’s dealt with, I’ll give you whatever you want from me.”

Sam shook his head, scooting in closer to Dean, arm wrapping around his neck as his hand fisted in Dean’s hair. “Don’t,” he whispered. “Just…leave her alone. Make her leave and take me.” He kissed Dean’s lips again, the hand that wasn’t fisted in Dean’s hair sliding down his brother’s chest and working its way into Dean’s leather pants, fingers brushing against the wiry hair just above Dean’s cock. “Please?”

Sometimes, Dean hated how much Sam could affect him; Sam could just say please and Dean would give in. Without even turning towards Ava, Dean let her go, hand sliding into Sam’s hair as he ordered, “Get out of my sight. And I better not see you again; the next time, Sam won’t be able to protect you.” He crushed his lips against Sam’s once more, waiting until the door closed before he pushed the younger male back against the mattress, hand reaching for the back of his T-shirt before he pulled it off his body, tossing it into the corner as he leaned down to blanket Sam’s body with his own.

His hand slid down Sam’s chest slowly, teasing one of Sam’s nipples, then the other before he slid lower, a lewd grin on his lips before he dipped his head and kissed Sam once more, tongue instantly pressing into Sam’s mouth and mapping out the familiar cavern.

Before his hand reached its destination, however, there was a knock on the door, causing Dean to groan in frustration as he looked up at the door, glaring at the wood as though whoever was behind it could see how pissed off they were making him. “Hold that thought,” he muttered to his brother before he jumped off the bed and headed to the door. “This had better be important,” he warned before he pulled the door open, frowning at Ruby. “What?”

“We figured it out,” she explained, a smile coming to her lips. “And I’m not talking about getting Lucifer out of his cage either, Dean.” She and Alistair had been given a different job when Sam had first gotten here and now they finally had the answer.

Dean’s eyes widened slightly when Ruby told him the news before a wide smile came to his lips. “Excellent,” he praised. “Have it all ready for me tonight. Sammy and I will be there as soon as we can be.”


	9. Chapter 9

Once he’d gotten rid of Ruby, Dean closed the door before he turned back to focus on Sam, the younger male looking up at him through confused eyes, chest rising and falling with each panted breath that escaped him. “You look so hot right now,” Dean mumbled as he climbed back onto the bed, body once again blanketing his brother’s. “Makin’ me want to do all kinds of dirty things to you.”

Sam moaned softly as his brother leaned down and kissed him, hand sliding into Dean’s short cropped hair as his free hand slid down Dean’s back, feeling the older male’s muscles ripple beneath his palm. “Ungh…Dean,” Sam moaned, body arching against his brother’s. His half hard cock quickly grew to full hardness as his brother’s hand wrapped around him, stroking him the way only Dean could.

“You like that don’t ya, baby?” Dean mumbled, nipping Sam’s earlobe as his thumb stroked over Sam’s slit, eliciting another moan from the younger male. Slowly, his lips trailed down Sam’s jawline, teeth scraping down Sam’s chin before Dean attacked his little brother’s neck with his lips and teeth, more moans spilling from Sam as he began to writhe under Dean.

The way Dean could make him feel with just one touch was slightly ridiculous as far as Sam was concerned; his body would react if Dean just looked at him in the right way and there was nothing he could do about it. Even when he didn’t always want to be with Dean, one simple touch could change everything. “Oh God,” he gasped, hips bucking into Dean’s hand when his brother teased his slit. “Please Dean…ungh…”

Before Sam could beg more, Dean leaned in, brushing his lips against Sam's. Gently, he pulled his hand from Sam's cock, his lips once again finding Sam's, the kiss deeper this time, firmer. A low moan broke from his throat as his hands slid up Sam's arms, fisting in his long hair.

Sam's own hands came up to grip at Dean's hips, pulling the older male closer to him. His lips parted, inviting Dean's tongue into his mouth, his own tongue wrapping around Dean's once the muscle took the invitation.

Quickly, Dean's hands slid down Sam's body, wrapping around the younger male's hips before he pulled him into his lap. Once Sam was sitting in his lap, Dean allowed his hands to move up Sam's body again, fingers tangling in his hair once more. He loved his hair. It was soft and just long enough that he could curl his fingers in the silky strands.

A surprised moan broke from Sam when he was pulled into Dean's lap, his legs spreading so that he could straddle his brother’s thighs. His lips slid across Dean's cheek, down his neck and across his shoulder. God, Dean tasted so good. Sam could just kiss and suck his skin all day. Slowly, his hands slid up Dean's chest, tweaking the older male's nipples.

Dean moved his hands to grip Sam's ass, holding the younger male tightly as he flipped them, blanketing Sam's body with his own once more. His lips trailed across Sam's cheek, down to his long neck, nipping and biting at the sensitive flesh. He could feel the moan breaking from the younger male's throat as he teased his neck with his lips, teeth and tongue, making him go crazy with need. He wanted to feel Sam's moans vibrating against his own lips again.

"Ungh," Sam groaned, his hips rolling upwards to meet Dean's, grinding their cocks together. His hands moved to press against his brother’s shoulder blades, pulling Dean's upper body closer to his own, arching off the bed in order to get impossibly closer. When he felt Dean's lips and teeth against his neck, he turned his head to the side, giving Dean better access, another moan tearing from his throat.

Quickly, Sam gripped Dean's chin, pulling his face up from his neck so that he could mold their mouths together once more, tongue pushing its way into Dean's mouth to tangle with the older male's own. As the kiss continued, Sam's hands slid back behind Dean's head, fingers tangling in the short cropped strands of Dean's hair.

Dean sucked Sam's bottom lip into his mouth, biting down into the soft flesh of the younger male's lip, pulling his head back slightly. "I love you, Sammy," he assured him, hand sliding down his brother’s chest, tweaking and teasing his nipple on his way.

Nodding, Sam licked his lips, head pressing into the pillow as he clenched his teeth, eyes squeezed tightly closed, moans and gasps of pleasure leaving him. He opened his eyes to glance at Dean when he stopped touching him, figuring there had to be a reason for it, like something might have been wrong. Dean wouldn’t leave him like this after all, would he? “I love you too D,” he whispered, nodding once more. It was true, even if he sometimes didn’t want to believe it himself; there was really nothing in the world that could make Sam not love Dean, he was convinced. Again, he rolled his hips, grinding against Dean. "Please?"

Dean’s lips once again found Sam's, claiming them in a hungry kiss. As the kiss continued, Dean's hand found Sam's cock, stroking him with long, lazy pulls. His free hand slid across the mattress, blindly feeling around for the drawer of the nightstand. Once he found it, he tugged it open, reaching inside and grabbing the lube.

Sam gasped, his back arching off the bed, pressing his body closer to Dean's as the older male gave his dick attention once more. "Oh God, D," he moaned, knowing the older male loved it when he responded to everything Dean did to him.

He moaned into the kiss, lips parting in invitation, tongue tangling with Dean's as soon as the older male took the hint. His eyes squeezed tightly closed once more as Dean's changed the pressure at which he was stroking him, back once more arching off the bed, another moan breaking from his throat only to be swallowed up in the kiss.

As fast as he possibly could, Dean popped the cap on the lube. "Throw your leg over my shoulder," he instructed. When Sam did as he was told, Dean poured a generous amount of lube into his palm, coating his index and middle fingers. He then slowly circled the digits around Sam's tightly puckered hole, pressing gently then releasing.

Gasping, Sam's body once again arched off the bed, hands gripping Dean's shoulders, fingers biting into his flesh. "D-Dean, just go slow," he explained, licking his lips. “M’still feeling this from earlier.” Dean had been kind of rough on the throne, so Sam was still a little bit sore.

Slowly, Dean nodded, leaning in to kiss Sam's lips once more. His index finger gently pressed forward, slipping past the tight ring of muscle before he stopped, giving Sam time to adjust. After a moment, he pushed in deeper, all the way to the third knuckle, once again stopping so Sam could get used to the invasion.

Once Dean thought Sam was ready, he began to move his finger, pulling the digit almost completely out of Sam's body, leaving just the tip before pushing back inside all of the way. He continued the action a few more times before he added a second finger, scissoring the digits inside the younger male, opening him up for what was to come.

Low moans and groans broke from Sam's throat as Dean worked him, Sam's hands gripping Dean's shoulders tighter. "Mm...D, yeah, oh God." His right hand slid up Dean's shoulder to his neck, then higher, fisting in his short cropped hair, pulling the older male into a heated kiss again. Another moan broke from him as his tongue slipped into Dean's mouth, tangling with his brother’s own tongue.

As the kiss continued, Dean added a third finger, moving all three digits inside Sam. Once he thought Sam was ready, he pulled his fingers away from him completely, grabbing the lube again, squirting a large glob into the center of his palm. He then coated his cock liberally, his free hand pressing against the bed to keep himself from falling on top of Sam and crushing the younger male. A few moments later, he slipped his arm beneath Sam's knee, pulling his leg back over his shoulder, it having slipped down when Dean was grabbing the lube.

Before Dean made another move to do more, he looked into Sam's eyes, as if asking if this was what he really wanted. Silently letting Sam know this was the last chance he had to back out, and if he didn't speak now, then he was going to have to forever hold his peace. Sure, he had never really asked for permission before, but Sam had just told him that he loved him and Dean was taking that as a sign of trust; he didn’t want to fuck that up by doing something Sam didn’t really want.

Sam didn't need Dean to voice his question, knowing full well what he was asking with that deep look of his. His only answer was to lean up, his hand slipping into Dean's hair before he pulled the older male down for a deep, passionate kiss. Of course he wasn't going to tell Dean not to keep going. The fact that Dean was giving him the option to do so, however, led Sam to believe they were making progress and he might get another reward here shortly.

The kiss was a good enough answer for Dean, his tongue sliding into Sam's mouth to tangle with the younger male's own. His right hand slid up Sam's thigh, over his side up to his face, cupping his cheek as the kiss continued. Meanwhile, his left hand gripped the base of his own cock, guiding himself into Sam's prepared hole. Slowly, he pulled back, licking his lips, the taste of Sam lingering there before he began to push into his lover.

As Dean pushed into him, Sam gasped, biting his lip to keep most of the noises stifled. His hands continued to grip Dean's shoulders, fingernails biting into Dean's flesh. He was grateful that Dean actually listened to him and was taking this slow, the older male stopping every few inches to allow Sam time to adjust. Finally, he was all the way in, stopping his movements completely to allow Sam to get used to the invasion.

After a few more moments, Sam licked his lips, cupping Dean's cheek as he nodded, letting the older male know it was okay for him to move. Quickly, Sam lifted his upper body off the bed, capturing Dean's lips, pushing his tongue past the older male's lips. A small gasp escaped him, the noise being swallowed up in the kiss, as Dean began to slowly pull out.

When Sam nodded, Dean knew what he was trying to say. Generally, when you spend every waking moment with a person, you tend to know what they're trying to say even without words. As he kissed the younger male, he braced himself with his right hand, left hand sliding up Sam's side, snaking around his back, fingers biting lightly into his lover's smooth, perfect skin. Slowly, he started moving, pulling almost all the way out of the younger male, leaving just the tip inside before just as slowly pushing back in.

Small moans and groans filled the room as the men continued to make love, Dean gradually picking up the pace with each thrust, setting a steady rhythm. Sam's fingertips bit into Dean's shoulders as he pulled the older male impossibly closer, his lips once again claiming Dean's in a heated, passionate kiss, their tongues tangling once more. Dean's left hand slid around from Sam's back, teasing his lover's peaked nipple, pinching the nub lightly before his hand slid downward, moving over smooth, baby soft skin, feeling Sam's muscles rippling under his touch.

His fingers wrapped around Sam's hard, leaking shaft once he reached his destination, stroking the younger male in time with his thrusts. Dean then angled his hips, snapping forward, a smile spreading across his features when Sam's lips parted, his eyes squeezing tightly closed, fingers biting harder into his flesh, letting Dean know he had hit that sweet spot inside his lover he had been aiming for. With each thrust thereafter, he made sure to hit Sam's prostate, wanting to make it as pleasurable as possible for his lover.

Sam could feel his orgasm coming, his whole body growing somewhat tense. He just hoped Dean would get the message because there was no way he could even remember how to tell Dean he was about to cum right now. Not when the older male was making him feel so damn good. His hands balled into fists against Dean's back, balls drawing up close to his body before the first ribbon of cum shot out of his dick, coating Dean's hand and splashing against Sam's stomach.

When he felt Sam's body tensing, Dean knew he was about to cum and after a few more thrusts, he felt Sam's release wetting his hand. Giving a few more thrusts, Dean came inside Sam, moaning as he did, head tilting forward to stifle the louder noises against Sam's shoulder. Finally, their pleasure subsided leaving both man panting and gasping as they lie next to each other, blankets pulled up to their waists.

Once he had caught his breath, Sam rolled onto his side, arm slipping around Dean's waist, using the older male's body to pull himself closer to Dean. "Mm...that was...wow," he complimented, lips slowly dragging along Dean's shoulder to his throat, suckling the tender flesh into his mouth, tongue licking along the abused skin once he released it. “Hasn’t felt like that for a while.”

"Yeah," Dean agreed, chuckling, his eyes slipping closed as he felt his lover's lips sucking at his skin, his tongue soothing over the flesh. "Felt good after so long, didn’t it.” A wide smile spread across his lips when Sam nodded, Dean feeling rather pleased with himself. “Don’t fall asleep baby,” he mumbled when he felt Sam’s breathing start to even out. “We’ve gotta get going.”

Frowning, Sam looked up at his brother, brows knit in confusion. “Going?” he asked, gently pushing himself into a seated position. “Where are we going? It’s already after dark. And I thought you said you liked to keep me here where it was safe.” He still wasn’t sure that was the case, but he wasn’t about to argue with Dean about it right now.

In an attempt to silence Sam’s questions, Dean leaned down and kissed his brother again, fingers once again twisting in the younger male’s shaggy hair. “We have things to do tonight,” he explained, thumb slowly brushing along Sam’s bottom lip. “Special occasion.” Slowly, he pushed himself up from the bed, grabbing his leather pants and pulling them back on, tossing Sam the sweat pants he’d given him earlier to wear. “C’mon, we have to get there in time to complete this before the sun rises.”

Although Sam was curious about what was so important that they needed to leave right now, he didn’t question Dean as he pulled on his clothing, meeting Dean by the door once he was ready to leave. Something told him this was not going to be a fun experience, but he pushed those thoughts down deep, trying to think positively as he was led out of the room and down a dark hallway he’d never been through before.

A few more turns and Dean was opening a large door, tugging Sam into the dimly lit room before closing the door once more and throwing the lock into place this time. He then grabbed Sam’s hand again and led him down the stairs to another door, closing that one behind them and locking it as well. “Almost there,” Dean whispered in Sam’s ear as he gently nudged him down a couple more stairs, the younger male’s eyes widening when he saw the altar in the middle of the room surrounded by black candles.

Fear trickled down his spine and settled low in his belly, making him feel sick. “D-Dean?” Sam asked, head turning slightly to look back at the older male; Sam wanted to turn his whole body and just run back to Dean’s room, but the hold Dean had on him prevented it. Altars were never a sign of anything good and Sam would have been willing to put money on this not being an exception. “What’s going on?”

Gently, Dean stroked the side of Sam’s face, pushing the younger male’s long bangs back out of his eyes. “Shhh,” he cooed, giving his head a small shake at the fear he saw in Sam’s eyes. “S’okay; nothing bad is gonna happen to you, I promise.” His hand slowly moved to cover the handprint on Sam’s shoulder, fingers curling over the raised flesh. “I need this to be off you; can’t have his mark on you when you’re supposed to be mine.”

Again, Sam’s eyes widened as he attempted to get out of Dean’s hold, managing to get his brother’s hand off his shoulder without much effort. “What?!” he asked, horrified at the suggestion. “It can’t come off, Dean; it’s a part of me now. Castiel said that if I tried to get it off, it would only result in pain and possibly death!”

“Do you believe everything the angel tells you?” Dean asked, obviously annoyed by the idea of it. When Sam gave a meek nod, Dean merely shook his head. “Well don’t; he was probably lying to you. Damn winged ass monkey probably just wants you to have his mark because he’s got some kind of twisted obsession with you. He wants you to want him like you want me and he’ll probably stop at nothing to make that happen.”

His hand stroked gently over Sam’s cheek once more before he promised, “I won’t let anything bad happen to you Sam. It might hurt a little, I’m not gonna lie, but I’ll be here for you; and when it’s all finished, I’ll kiss it better for you.” Smiling, he turned Sam around and gave him another nudge towards the altar. “Now come on; get up there and let us work.”

For the third time in a span of ten minutes, Sam’s eyes widened, his feet trying to dig into the dirt beneath him so he wouldn’t have to move any closer. “Us?” he asked, his voice not hiding how damn scared he was by this point.

Before he knew what was happening, his arms were grabbed by demons he recognized as Ruby and Meg and his legs were grabbed by a demon he didn’t know. He tried to kick and struggle – anything to get away – but nothing worked and he was soon strapped to the altar, unable to get away no matter how hard he fought. “Dean, please?” Sam begged, scared hazel eyes meeting Dean’s as he begged for his brother to let him go.

When Sam pleaded with him like that, Dean was tempted to let his brother go; but he knew he couldn’t. Sam needed this just as much as Dean did even if Sam didn’t see it now. In time, Sam would thank him, Dean was sure of it. And if he didn’t, that was all right too; at least Dean would still have his little brother even when everyone else was gone.

He allowed Ruby to pull him aside and explain the ritual to him so he knew exactly what was going to happen and when it was going to happen. Dean didn’t like surprises after all. Once he knew what needed to be done, Dean gave a small nod, heading back over to the altar where Sam was bound. “It’s okay Sammy,” he assured the younger male. “It’s only going to hurt for a minute.”

“No,” Sam pleaded, head shaking as tears welled up in his eyes. “Dean, please…don’t do –” His plea was cut short when blinding pain shot through his body, the young male arching off the altar as his fingers curled around the leather straps holding his wrists in place as a loud scream ripped from his throat. In the back of his mind he was aware of someone chanting, but he was in too much pain to make out the words.

It hurt like Hell to just stand there and watch as Sam screamed and writhed in pain, but Dean was told he couldn’t touch Sam until he heard the proper words. If he did, the whole ritual would be ruined and it was touchy; there was a chance he would severely hurt Sam if he fucked this up. So he stood there and waited, blunt nails digging into the skin of his palm as his fought his instincts to move towards his brother and make the pain go away.

After what seemed like an eternity, Meg finally chanted the words that were Dean’s cue to act. He quickly pulled the knife from his pants and sliced through his palm before he moved towards Sam and drew around the tattoo on Sam’s chest with the knife, making sure to get every line outlined, frowning as his brother whimpered and shook his head. Once he had every line traced, Dean pressed his hand against the wound, mixing his and Sam’s blood while his free hand moved to cover the print on Sam’s shoulder.

A few more verses of the chant and it was over, Sam arching off the altar one more time before falling back onto it, completely motionless. Dean’s eyes snapped up to Ruby when Sam stopped moving, confusion and anger clear on his features. “What happened?!” he demanded, checking for a pulse. It was there, but it was weak. “What did you do?!”

Slowly, Ruby held her hand out towards Dean in a silent message for the male to calm down. “This is what’s supposed to happen,” she assured him, giving him a small nod. “He’ll be comatose for a few days and then everything will be back to normal. Over the period that he’s in his coma, the handprint will fade.” Smiling, she gave another nod. “It worked, Dean. Sam’s all yours now. That’s what you wanted right?”

His hand slowly trailed over Sam’s lax features, tongue slipping out of his mouth to wet his dry lips before he gave a small nod to let Ruby know he’d been listening. “Y-Yeah, okay,” he mumbled, nodding once more. “I’m taking him back to my room where he can heal.” He didn’t wait for a response before he cut the leather binding Sam to the altar, one arm slipping under Sam’s back as the other slid behind Sam’s knees, Dean picking him up as though he weighed nothing and carried him back to his room.

Once he was in his room, Dean kicked the door closed and laid Sam down on the bed, gently pushing the younger male’s bangs out of his face. Sam would wake in a few days and everything would be fine; but for now, Dean’s heart was racing and he felt cold seeping into his bones. Slowly, he climbed onto the bed with his brother, arm wrapping around the younger male’s waist as he actually _cuddled_ with his little brother. Dean Winchester wasn’t one to cuddle, but when it came to Sam, Dean was more often than not surprised about what he was willing to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Pain was the first thing that registered as Sam came to; blinding, white hot and shooting through his entire body. Memories of what had happened the last time he was awake came filtering in, bringing with them more pain as his brain started to become more and more aware of what was going on. The next thing that registered was the body laying half on top of him, Sam squirming slightly to see who it was before he quickly stopped, the pain making it nearly impossible to move.

Luckily, his movement sparked some life in the body next to him, the man slowly pushing up onto his elbows to look at Sam. He smiled when he saw Dean looking down at him with concern clear in his eyes. Even when everything else in his world was falling apart and confusing, he could always count on his brother being there for him.

Dean returned his brother’s smile when he saw it, glad that Sam had finally woken up. It had been three days and Dean had been climbing the walls, constantly calling Ruby and threatening to flay each and every one of the damn idiots who had been in on this ritual if Sam didn’t wake up at one hundred percent. “Sammy?” Dean asked, hand slowly sliding down his brother’s cheek after he pushed Sam’s hair out of his face.

“Hey,” Sam smiled, eyes slipping closed as Dean caressed his face. His voice was soft, barely audible and felt like glass as it came out of his throat, causing the younger male to cough slightly. “What happened?” he asked, hissing in pain when he tried to scoot up so he was leaning against the pillows. He felt like he’d been lying down for days and he just wanted to move into a different position.

Seeing that Sam was trying to move, Dean helped him, taking his elbow and gently pulling him into a semi-seated position. “Try not to move a lot baby,” he whispered, pulling the blanket up around his brother’s waist, hiding Sam’s nakedness. About a day ago, he’d given his brother a sponge bath and just didn’t put Sam’s sweats back on after that; it wasn’t like Sam minded, he was sure. They were the only two in here after all.

Once he had Sam situated and the younger male looked comfortable, Dean settled in beside him, fingers slowly carding through his little brother’s hair. “You were in a coma; a side effect of the ritual we performed. There’s still gonna be a little pain, but it’ll fade soon.” Cupping Sam’s cheek, Dean gently turned Sam’s head so he was looking into his eyes. “How are you feeling, baby?”

Aside from the pain Dean assured him would subside, Sam was feeling pretty good, so he merely gave Dean a small nod. “I’m okay,” he assured his brother, smiling softly. “Just…feel kind of dirty.” Biting into his bottom lip, Sam asked, “Do you think I could jump in the shower?”

A small frown came to Dean’s lips when Sam asked if he could shower, the older Winchester not too sure about that plan. Then again, it would have been wrong of him to deny his brother the opportunity to get clean, so he nodded, fingers once again moving through his brother’s hair. “Yeah, but I have to be in there with you in case something happens.”

Slowly, Sam nodded, letting Dean know he agreed with the conditions of the deal. “M’kay,” he muttered, head pressing into his brother’s palm as Dean continued to stroke his fingers through Sam’s hair. “Help me up.”

It was slow going, but Dean finally got Sam out of the bed and into the shower. The whole time, Sam was leaning on him and Dean was left to wash the younger male for the most part; Sam helped a little bit, but Dean did most of the work, not that he minded. The washcloth moved slowly over Sam’s body, Dean watching nearly mesmerized as beads of water clung to his little brother’s skin.

As soon as Dean had Sam’s body rinsed free of soap, Dean turned the water off and leaned Sam against the wall. He then grabbed a large, fuzzy towel and wrapped Sam up in it, careful not to jar the younger Winchester as he helped Sam get out of the shower. “Feel better?” Dean asked, keeping close to Sam as he walked him back into the bedroom, helping Sam onto the bed once more.

Sam gave a small nod when Dean asked if he felt better, one hand pressing against the mattress as he slowly climbed onto the fluffy, comfortable haven. “Yeah; feel almost normal again,” he chuckled, flopping onto his back and trying to get back into a comfortable position. He hissed in pain when he moved the wrong way, hand slapping over Dean’s own and gripping tightly until the pain passed.

“Baby, hey,” Dean whispered, his free hand moving to caress the younger male’s face. He hated seeing that look of pain scrunched up on his little brother’s face and he just wanted it to go away. “You all right?” he asked when Sam calmed down, concern clear on his face. “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

A small nod was the only answer Dean received, Sam feeling too drained to do too much more than that. He could tell that Dean was worried about him and he wanted to make all that worry go away, but he just didn’t know how. So, he released his hold on Dean’s hand slightly and curled up next to Dean, feeling more comfortable than he’d been since he woke up. “M’just tired,” he mumbled, eyes closing as he relaxed against his brother. A few hours of sleep and Sam was sure he would feel much better in the morning.

~~**~~

Angrily, Dean grabbed Alistair by the throat, pushing him into a wall as he screamed, “Sam’s not getting better! If anything, he’s getting worse!” Squeezing tighter, Dean continued, “He can barely move and when he does, he’s in pain! You _morons_ assured me that Sam would be fine after a while and he’s not! It’s been three weeks, why isn’t he getting better?!”

As quickly as he’d grabbed Alistair, Dean let him go, watching as the demon fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. He then looked over at the prisoners he had locked up; all of the people who had kept Sam away from him for those horrible six months. Sam wanted him to let them go and Dean figured now was about the time to do so. After all, as much as he hated Castiel, there was a chance the angel could help Sam.

Sighing, Dean locked gazes with Alistair, hand twisting to the right, slowly releasing Jo from her prison. Once she was released, Dean moved on to Ellen, then Ash, continuing the actions until everyone was released except Castiel; he had stipulations for the angel before he let him go. Slowly, he turned towards everyone he’d just released, knowing that Gabriel could pose somewhat of a threat to him, but he had a feeling the archangel wouldn’t dare try. After all, he wasn’t an idiot as far as he knew and Gabriel had always been more about self-preservation than the well-being of others.

Of course, John Winchester wasn’t that smart, the old hunter coming at him with fists flying. Dean dodged every one of the blows and merely shoved John back into the crowd of people who seemed to be sizing him up, wondering if they should attack. “Listen to me, and listen well,” he started, focusing mainly on John. “I’m letting you all go, but there are…certain rules you must follow.” Watching as Gabriel popped out of there like a bat out of Hell, Dean turned his attention back to the less fortunate members of Sam’s gang who couldn’t just disappear. “No one is to come back here looking for Sam; I am immortal and you can’t hurt me, so it’ll be a waste of time. Sam is mine, and he’s going to stay that way.”

John glared at his former son, shaking his head as he moved forward once more, stopped only by the hand on his elbow as Ellen held him back. “You can’t have my son. I’d rather die than let you take Sam away from me.”

“I can have that arranged John,” Dean assured, settling his icy stare on the older Winchester. “Sam’s happier here with me than he will ever be away from me. Do you want to take him away and set him into a deep depression? Because if you would like that, challenge me; I dare you. Forewarning however, you will lose.”

The challenge seemed to calm John down a bit, the fire leaving his stance. “Sam was fine those six months without you. What makes you think he wants to be here with you so badly? Surrounded by demons that could hurt him at any time?”

Eyes narrowing, Dean assured the older male. “They’re all under strict orders to leave Sam alone; he’s perfectly safe here.” Moving a step closer, Dean warned, “Now, I would suggest you all get out of here before I change my mind.” His eyes stayed locked on the group as they nearly dragged John out of the room. He was confident that they were all smart enough to just leave the mansion and not go on a wild goose chase for Sam, though he supposed he would just have to wait and see when he was done here.

Once they were out of sight, Dean turned his attention to Castiel, hand shooting out to his side as Alistair stood, forcing the demon back on the ground; he didn’t have time to listen to the man bitch because he didn’t think this was the right road to take. Dean was about ninety eight percent sure this was the right thing to do. “I’m letting you go too, but you can’t leave this place,” Dean explained. “I need you to help Sam for me.”

With just a thought, Dean had Castiel in his bedroom with him, smiling softly when he saw the look of shock and happiness crossing his little brother’s features. He still wasn’t too sure about leaving Castiel alone with Sam, so he wasn’t going to be doing that any time soon, but they could see each other as long as Dean was around. And right now, Castiel was going to make Sam’s pain go away.

If he could have, Dean would have done it himself, but he was the one who had caused it; the ritual had called for both their blood and now that Dean’s blood was inside Sam, he couldn’t use his…charm on him. So he needed help and Castiel was the only one he could think of who could offer Sam the help he needed.

When Castiel popped into the room with Dean, Sam had thought he was dreaming at first. “Cas?” he asked, slowly pushing himself into a seated position, hissing in pain when his sore body protested the action. “Are you really here?”

Turning his icy blue gaze on Dean, Castiel demanded, “What have you done to him?!” The handprint that Castiel had marked Sam with was gone, which meant he was no longer protected from other demons and that was unacceptable as far as the angel was concerned. Sam needed to be protected at all times and Castiel didn’t feel Dean had the ability to do so properly.

Dean wasn’t sure he liked the accusatory tone of Castiel’s words, glaring right back at the angel. “ _I_ took that disgusting mark off him so I didn’t have to look at it anymore!” he answered, moving over to the bed and taking his seat beside Sam. “The ritual put him in a coma and he was supposed to have stopped feeling pain days ago, but he hasn’t. So fix him!”

“I will fix him,” Castiel assured. “The mark needs to be put back on him so he’s protected properly and while I’m doing that, I’ll make him heal faster.” He started to move towards Sam only to be slammed into the far wall by Dean, held there with the demonic powers surging through the anti-Christ.

Black eyes fixed on Castiel, Dean shaking his head. “You’re not putting your mark on Sam again,” he assured the angel. “I won’t let you. I’ll figure out another way to make him better if that’s the case. And I don’t need you to do that, apparently, so you’re of no use to me.”

His fingers moved as though he was going to snap, but Dean quickly stopped when he heard Sam shout. Slowly, his head turned towards his little brother, attempting to see what was wrong with the younger male. There was no physical damage that he could see, so it had to have something to do with the angel, he was sure; damn Castiel. He was definitely going to be a problem.

Seeing that Dean was about to exterminate Castiel, Sam decided he needed to do something. Castiel was the only one who had been there for him on those long nights when he’d been missing Dean and he wasn’t about to let his brother kill him like he was nothing. “No!” Sam yelled, grabbing his brother’s wrist, ignoring the pain that shot through his body. “Dean, please you can’t do this! You can’t kill him!”

Head tilting slowly to the side, Dean asked, “Why can’t I? If he’s not going to heal you, then I can find someone else who will. And I’m _not_ letting him get his damn mark on you again. If I was going to do that, I might as well never have even taken it off!”

A scoff brought both Sam and Dean’s attention to the wall where Castiel was still pinned. “You shouldn’t have,” Castiel assured the male, groaning in pain as Dean made him feel like he was being ripped apart from the inside.

Quickly, Sam gripped Dean’s chin, forcing his attention off Castiel as he crushed his lips against Dean, groaning in slight pain as he moved to get a better angle, tongue sliding into his brother’s mouth and tangling with Dean’s own tongue. “Please stop,” he whispered, head shaking slowly. “Just…please don’t kill him.”

Although nothing would give him more pleasure than killing Castiel, Dean gave a small nod, releasing the angel from his hold he had on him. “You’re lucky I care about Sam otherwise you would have been chunks of blood on my floor that Crowley would have had to clean up for me tomorrow,” he nearly growled, watching as the angel stood to his full height once more. “Now make him better; without the mark on his shoulder.”

Castiel looked to Sam for some sign that the younger Winchester wanted his mark back on him, but all he received was a small nod from Sam, letting him know that Sam didn’t care if his handprint was there or not. It hurt a little to know that Sam didn’t care about the mark as much as Castiel did, but he had to admit to himself that he wasn’t all that surprised. Sam had never really loved him the way that Castiel loved Sam; it was always more about taking comfort from Castiel when he offered it because Sam was missing Dean. It had always been about Dean.

Without another word, Castiel moved to the bed and touched Sam’s forehead, making all of the deep rooted pain that had set into Sam’s bones fade; making Sam one hundred percent pain free once more. “Do you feel better, now?” Castiel asked, eyes lingering on Sam’s face.

Smiling widely, Sam nodded, moving all of his limbs to make sure everything was back to normal. “Yes, much better. Thanks Cas,” he smiled, glad to know that Castiel was all right. If Castiel was fine and free, there was a chance that Dean had let everyone else go too, which brought hope back into Sam’s chest. If they were free, then they were safe.

When Sam confirmed that he was all right, Dean smiled, giving Castiel a small nod; after all, he wasn’t about to thank the angel. Just thinking about it made Dean feel dirty. “You can leave now,” Dean ordered, turning to look back at Sam, hands sliding down the younger male’s sides to rest on his hips. It had been too long since he’d had Sam and he wanted to take full advantage of the younger male’s healed condition.

Even being on Earth for the amount of time that he had been already, Castiel still didn’t understand much about intimacy. But what Dean was doing to Sam right now seemed like something that might turn more intimate the longer it lasted and Castiel didn’t want any part of that. “I will be close by,” he assured Sam with a curt nod before he popped out of the room, leaving the Winchester’s alone to do their business. Although he didn’t approve of what they were doing, he knew that Sam enjoyed his time with Dean and he wasn’t about to take that away from him whether it was a sin or not.

**~~**

“According to the text, that knife that Sam grabbed from Ruby last year can kill the anti-Christ,” Bobby explained, watching as John sharpened the very knife he was referring to. Six months ago, Bobby would have been certain that John would never hurt his son, but now he wasn’t so sure. After all, John no longer thought of Dean as his son; now he thought of Dean as an abomination who needed to be stopped.

Pulling the knife back to examine his work, John asked, “And you’re sure this will work when I go to kill him?” If he tried and failed, he would surely die, but he wasn’t thinking about that right now. At the moment, the only thing that mattered was going in there and getting Sam back. If he was lucky, he wouldn’t even see Dean at all and it would be a clean rescue; but John was rarely lucky.

Slowly, Bobby nodded. “That’s what the text says,” he answered. “But I don’t know how accurate it is. Sometimes the books are wrong.” He gave a small shrug then, knowing there was no way he could talk John out of going. “Just be careful is all I’m saying.”

John returned Bobby’s nod, giving the older male a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “I will be,” he assured his old friend, knowing that he couldn’t promise to come back alive, but he was going to fight until the very end, that was for sure.

~~**~~

His brows knit in confusion as he tried to wrap his head around the information Castiel just told him, Sam not quite sure he understood. “And you’re sure that you can do this?” Sam asked, biting into his bottom lip as he entertained the idea that Castiel had just placed in his head. “I mean, it won’t kill him, or anything?”

A small sigh escaped Castiel before he explained, “As he is now, Dean cannot die. So unless this works, which I am almost certain it will, Dean will not die. At least he will not die as a result of what we are about to do.” There was a chance that all of the hunters and demons who had been gunning for Dean since they discovered he was the anti-Christ would kill him, but that was out of Castiel’s control.

Again, Sam’s brows knit in confusion as he took everything in. There was no way Dean would die from the ritual, so it was a good idea to at least try; after all, if Sam could have Dean back the way he was before all of this started, there was no way Sam wasn’t going to take that chance. Slowly, Sam met Castiel’s gaze head on, giving a curt nod. “All right, I’ll try it,” he answered. “What do I have to do?”

He listened carefully as Castiel explained what needed to be done, nodding here and there to let the angel know he understood. It wasn’t all that complicated fortunately, Sam taking the ropes engraved with holy sigils that he would need to bind Dean with. Lately, they’d been getting along well, so there was a chance Dean would give up control and let Sam take the lead. Sam was just hoping for that long enough that he could get Dean bound.

“Okay,” Sam mumbled as he climbed off the bed, looking down at the demon who was supposed to be chaperoning his and Castiel’s little meeting so nothing went wrong. “You should probably wake him up before I get back with Dean.” With that, Sam was out the door, headed to the main hall where he knew Dean would be.

There was a meeting going on, so Sam stuck to the back, catching Dean’s eyes with his own and silently sending Dean the message that he wanted him _now_. He could tell the instant Dean got the hint, the older male’s eyes widening slightly before a lewd grin spread on his lips. Before Sam knew it, Dean was in front of him, the older male’s hands sliding down Sam’s arms to grip his waist as Dean pulled Sam into a deep kiss.

As the kiss continued, Dean sent them back to his room where he shoved Sam onto the bed, glaring at Castiel and the demon he’d had in the room watching them. “Leave; now.” he ordered, pulling his shirt off as he pressed one knee onto the bed beside Sam. Once he was sure they were both gone, Dean closed and locked the door, ready to have Sam all to himself.

Small moans broke from Sam’s throat as his brother attacked the bare flesh of his upper body, Sam’s hands sliding through Dean’s short cropped hair before grabbing a fistful and pulling Dean up to kiss him once more. “D-Dean,” he mumbled, shoving Dean’s face into the crook of his neck where he knew his brother liked to lick and suck. “Can we try something different today? Please?”

Pulling back, Dean gazed into his brother’s lust blown eyes, giving a small nod to Sam’s question. “Yeah,” he whispered, nipping Sam’s earlobe before he added, “Anything you want baby; m’all yours.”

A wide smile came to Sam’s lips when Dean agreed to let him do whatever he wanted to him, glad that his older brother trusted him so much after everything they’d been through. It kind of made him sorry for what he was about to do; but this was going to be better for them in the long run, so Sam didn’t let his guilt sink in too deeply as he shoved his brother back against the mattress, blanketing Dean’s body with his own.

Sam took a deep breath as he reached under the bed, grabbing the ropes Castiel had given him; after all, Dean could have been lying when he said Sam could do anything he wanted to him. Sometimes Dean got a little antsy when he thought he was going to have to give up control. But right now wasn’t one of those times fortunately, Dean lying still as he allowed Sam to tie the ropes around his wrists after he’d fastened them to the headboard.

Slowly, Sam leaned in and pressed his lips to Dean’s in a soft, gentle kiss. “I’m sorry,” he whispered once he pulled back, taking in the confused features of his brother’s face as Sam climbed off him. He heard Dean say his name just before he started screaming in pain, the younger Winchester closing his eyes as he tried to block out the horrible sound.

It was only moments later that Castiel burst through the door, hand extended towards Dean as a bright white light erupted from his palm, causing Dean to scream louder as he writhed on the bed. The light disappeared as soon as Dean stopped moving, his body lying motionless on the mattress, a small trickle of blood dripping from his nose.

The sight before him caused Sam’s breathing to kick up a notch, looking up at Castiel with fearful hazel orbs as he silently asked if Dean was all right. Castiel had told him nothing would happen to Dean and Sam just wished the angel hadn’t been lying to him; after all, Castiel had lied about the handprint being removed. Sam hadn’t died once it was gone. “Is he okay?!” Sam demanded, pulling on a pair of sweat pants before he dropped to his knees by the bed and started untying Dean’s wrists.

Before Castiel could answer, Dean groaned, head slowly turning to look at Sam, eyes fluttering open. “Sammy?” Dean asked, obviously confused by what had just happened. “What’s going on? Where are we?”

When Dean woke, Sam smiled at him, giving a soft chuckle at all of Dean’s questions before he leaned in and captured his brother’s lips with his own, tongue pushing into Dean’s mouth and tangling with Dean’s own tongue. “What do you remember?” Sam asked when he pulled back, hand resting over his brother’s heart.

~~**~~

Getting into the mansion had been harder than John thought, battle wounds marring his cheeks and one deeper than the rest slowly bleeding through his T-shirt as he trudged on. He wasn’t quite sure where Dean’s room was, but he was determined to find it; the sooner he took care of the anti-Christ and rescued Sam the better.

The screams were what led him there, John quickly running down the hallway and bursting through the door as soon as Sam broke his kiss with Dean. Luckily for his boys, the light in the room from Castiel had been lingering and John hadn’t seen anything that might lead him to the conclusion his sons were more than just brothers.

As soon as his eyes focused on Dean, John pulled out the knife and charged, ready to plunge the blade into the anti-Christ’s chest, only to have Castiel push him into the wall, stopping him from delivering the final blow. Angrily, he stood, glaring at Castiel. “What the hell did you do that for?!” he demanded, eyes darting from Castiel to Dean and back. “He’s a monster; he needs to be stopped! You of all people should know that!”

“He has his soul back, Dad!” Sam explained, heart still racing slightly from the incident which had occurred moments ago; for a second, he thought he was going to lose Dean to his father after just getting him back. “Castiel got him his soul back. He’s Dean again.”

For a long minute, John merely gaped at the three other men, wondering how this could have possibly happened. “But…I thought he said that he’d always been the anti-Christ,” John muttered. “How is it possible for him to be the son I knew again?”

Allowing his gaze to tick to Dean for a moment, Castiel explained, “Azazel put those thoughts into Dean’s head; he wasn’t born as the anti-Christ. When Azazel realized he was losing the battle to get Lucifer out of his cage, he came to Dean and force fed him demon blood, whispering in his ear the whole time about his destiny and who he really was. All of it was lies. I was there, but I wasn’t in time to stop it. That’s how I knew we needed to get Sam to safety and keep him from Dean.”

Again, he glanced up at John, giving the older Winchester an apologetic look as he continued, “I was not in time to save either of your sons from immortality, however; I am sorry. Dean still possesses the demon blood inside him which makes him immortal and as long as Dean is alive, Sam will be alive as well. Dean has bound his brother to him; there’s nothing I can do to break it.”

Although the immortality was something John knew he was going to have to worry about, he knew it could wait until later. Quickly, he pushed his way through Castiel and wrapped his arms around his son, hugging him like he’d done that night in Chicago after so long of not seeing him three years ago when he’d been hunting Azazel. He had been under the impression that Dean was gone forever and to be able to hug his son like this again brought tears of joy to his eyes.

When he pulled back, John sniffled slightly, clapping Dean on the shoulder once before he looked back at Castiel. “Do you think you can get us out of here?” he asked, looking back at his boys once Castiel nodded. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
